


Fuoco e fiamme

by Sofy2801



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: "Filippo aveva aperto ad Elia la porta del suo mondo, parlando per ore della sua passione per la fotografia, per l’architettura, per i luoghi abbandonati, per la musica, la lettura, la cucina E il ragazzo ci si era completamente perso dentro"Due mondi che si incontrano, si studiano, si piacciono, si cercano, si aspettano, si allontanano e si ritrovano. E quando si ritrovano, un'esplosione primordiale fa nascere una grande storia d'amore, dal fuoco e dalle fiamme che sono Elia Santini e Filippo Sava.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Praticamente, gli Elippo "minuto per minuto"!  
> Sarà una storia lunga...preparatevi...  
> Nella mia mente la loro storia sarebbe lunga ben più di una stagione di SKAM, ma per non tediarvi, ho infilato nel prologo un accenno ai loro primi incontri, in modo che il tutto parta ufficialmente con il primo capitolo.   
> Per mantenere un filo conduttore, i capitoli avranno come titolo la data in cui il tutto si svolge, dal 31 Dicembre 2018 a Ottobre 2019.  
> Tutto parte dopo la festa di Natale di Radio Osvaldo, ma l'inizio è nella mia fic "Minuti preziosi", in cui Elia e Filippo si sono conosciuti a casa di Martino quando i Contrabbandieri sono andati a vedere Roma-Genoa.

\- Si può sapere cosa c’è di così difficile? E’ un messaggio, due parole: Buon Natale…magari con l’immagine di un albero o il faccione di Babbo Natale, non dovrebbe essere complicato…  
Eppure te ne stai lì con il telefono in mando da mezzora e ancora non l’hai scritto! - 

Ufff…che palle! La vocina nella testa di Elia era tornata prepotentemente a farsi sentire. Aveva sperato che fosse morta e sepolta con Giovanni innamorato di Eva e Martino innamorato di Niccolò (perché, sì, non poteva negare che erano stati proprio i suoi due migliori amici i ragazzi che gli avevano fatto intuire che potessero piacergli anche i maschi e non solo le femmine) e soprattutto con l’arrivo dell’Argentina a scuola…e invece…

\- Patetico -

Sì, un po’ lo era…se ne stava seduto sul divano mentre i parenti facevano la tradizionale tombolata, immerso nella sua attività quotidiana preferita, da una settimana a questa parte: guardare le foto di Filippo Sava su Instagram.

\- Ridicolo -

Ed era anche ridicolo, ok. Non c’era proprio niente di strano nel mandargli un messaggio d’auguri. E soprattutto, Elia sapeva benissimo che non era affatto indifferente all’altro ragazzo. Gliel’aveva detto chiaro tondo alla festa di Radio Osvaldo. Aveva detto che, dietro la faccia di quello superficiale, che se ne frega di tutto e anche un po’ coglione, c’era sicuramente qualcuno per cui valeva la pena provarci.  
Se non era una manifestazione d’interesse quella…

Purtroppo non avevano potuto approfondire subito il discorso, perché Sana e Silvia li richiamarono all’ordine per aiutare Martino a pulire casa, ma Elia aveva tutte le intenzioni di non lasciar cadere la cosa.

Solo che non aveva la più pallida idea di come approcciare Filippo.

\- Fallito -

“Adesso basta!”

Elia urlò, e tutti si zittirono per guardarlo. Non si era neppure reso conto di aver parlato ad alta voce. Era davvero imbarazzante…

“Va tutto bene?” gli fece sua mamma preoccupata.

“Sì, scusate…è che…non c’è tanto campo qui, vado un attimo sul balcone a mandare dei messaggi” e corse fuori sul balcone della cucina, raccattando in fretta per lo meno la sciarpa, altrimenti il giorno dopo si sarebbe trovato a letto con la febbre, sicuro.

L’aria fresca gli fece bene, e proprio mentre stava sbloccando il telefono con la seria intenzione di mandare il messaggio a Filippo, lui lo sorprese, scrivendo per primo.

Non era niente di speciale, solo “Buon Natale!” con una faccina sorridente. Eppure il cuore di Elia rallentò di colpo e poi prese ad accelerare. Ma come cazzo era possibile che bastasse una cosa così per farlo andare in tilt?

Scrisse e cancellò la risposta per almeno 7 volte…patetico, ridicolo e fallito…la sua vocina aveva ragione. Insomma, con le ragazze che aveva avuto, non si era mai posto il problema, diceva quello che gli passava per la tesa, e se lei era d’accordo, bene, altrimenti, tanti saluti e amici come prima. Con Filippo non gli riusciva di fare neppure le cose più semplici, come rispondere ad un messaggio d’auguri.

La verità era che non voleva semplicemente augurargli Buon Natale, ma voleva chiedergli di vedersi i prossimi giorni, e aveva una paura fottuta che lui gli dicesse di no…

All’ottava volta, ce la fece: “Auguri anche a te! [faccina sorridente] Che fai i prossimi giorni, sei via?”

Ad Elia sembrò che l’altro ci mettesse un secolo a rispondere, quando invece la notifica arrivò praticamente immediata.

“Sono a Roma, devo fare un po’ di foto per il blog. Se ti va puoi accompagnarmi in un paio di posti”

E così Elia passò la mattina di Venerdì 28 a decidere cosa mettersi, a cercare informazioni sul posto dove Filippo gli aveva dato appuntamento alle 14, per non essere impreparato, e a fantasticare sulla piega che avrebbe potuto rendere il pomeriggio.

Che alla fine si sarebbe rivelato uno dei migliori di sempre…

Con Filippo stava bene come con i suoi amici, ma in modo completamente diverso. Perché lui era più grande e si vedeva, aveva una consapevolezza di se ed un orgoglio nel suo mostrarsi per quello che era che lo rendeva affascinante agli occhi del giovane Elia.

E poi era appassionato di un sacco di cose così lontane dal mondo in cui Elia aveva vissuto fino a quel momento, che non poteva che esserne attratto. Il fuoco che si accendeva nei suoi occhi non appena parlava di un argomento che lo interessava era contagioso, ed Elia si rese conto che Filippo era un concentrato di tutte le cose che lui avrebbe voluto nella persona di cui innamorarsi, senza neppure averlo mai saputo…

Filippo era bello, con un corpo perfetto e uno sguardo che gli trafiggeva l’anima e lo faceva sentire nudo, ma non in modo spiacevole. Era intelligente, sapeva esprimersi molto bene, era anche spiritoso, ironico e pungente ma mai con cattiveria. 

Elia non faticava a capire come mai Martino si fosse rivolto a lui e non a loro, nel sua travagliata accettazione di essere gay. I Contrabbandieri erano i migliori amici del mondo, ma della vita non sapevano proprio un cazzo…mentre si capiva che Filippo era molto più maturo dei suoi 20 anni, e che essere com’era adesso, orgogliosamente fiero di far sapere al mondo che è gay, doveva essergli costato non poco.

Filippo aveva aperto ad Elia la porta del suo mondo, parlando per ore della sua passione per la fotografia, per l’architettura, per i luoghi abbandonati, per la musica, la lettura, la cucina E il ragazzo ci si era completamente perso dentro, cercando di tanto in tanto di raccontargli qualcosa di lui che lo potesse far sembrare interessante almeno un quarto di quanto lo era Filippo…ma non c’era un granché da dire. Elia si accorse subito di non avere materiale per cui l’altro ragazzo potesse trovarlo per lo meno degno di una conoscenza più approfondita. Non era mai stato un problema con le ragazze che gli piacevano, gli bastava sfoderare qualche complimento, e i suoi occhioni dolci. Ma con Filippo era tutta un’altra cosa. 

Stranamente, lui sembrava trovarlo comunque interessante, abbastanza almeno da prolungare il loro incontro ad un aperitivo e poi ad una passeggiata e ad un dolcetto con cappuccino in una nuova caffetteria appena aperta vicino a casa di Elia. Sembrava che entrambi stessero cercando di prolungare il più possibile lo stare insieme.

Quando erano ormai al portone di Elia, e davvero non restava altro che salutarsi, il moro trovò un nuovo argomento per tenersi ancora un po’ Filippo vicino.

“Cosa fai a Capodanno?”

Domanda sbagliata…Elia vide Filippo diventare improvvisamente serio e cupo.

“Niente”

\- Non insistere, evidentemente è un argomento off-limits - 

Ma nell’entusiasmo dei suoi 17 anni, lui non poteva concepire che qualcuno potesse fare “niente” a Capodanno.

“Come niente? Nessuno fa niente il 31 Dicembre!”

“Non lo dice certo il medico, che si debba festeggiare per forza”

\- Te lo dico di nuovo, non insistere… -

“Ma se ti invitassi ad una festa?”

Filippo restò sorpreso dalla proposta, e sorrise. - Beccati questa, vocina del cazzo! -

“Declinerei l’invito”

\- Cosa dicevi? -

“Non offenderti, non è per te. E’ che io proprio di motivi per cui ogni volta si debba per forza festeggiare il passaggio ad un nuovo anno, non riesco a trovarne. Non voglio annoiarti con il fatto che stiamo mandando a puttane il pianeta o che quelli come me rischiano la vita perché invece che andare avanti, in questo paese andiamo indietro…ma davvero, a me va bene così. Detesto Capodanno e preferisco starmene tranquillo a casa a fare le mie cose, grazie.”

Elia avrebbe voluto trovare 100 argomenti per fargli cambiare idea, ma non gliene veniva neppure uno…e Filippo non aveva tutti i torti.

Filippo lo colse completamente di sorpresa, posandogli un bacio su una guancia e accarezzandolo leggermente sull’altra.

“Avevo ragione…dietro questa faccia c’è davvero un’Elia con cui vale la pena di stare. Grazie per la bellissima giornata”

\- Bacialo, altrimenti staremo svegli tutta la notte a pentirci di non averlo fatto… -

Elia era in fiamme, la guancia dove Filippo lo stava accarezzando era come lava e temeva di potersi sciogliere da un momento all’altro…ma la vocina stavolta aveva ragione, ed Elia trovò chissà dove una scintilla di coraggio e posò un breve bacio sulle labbra di Filippo. - Mi sa che non dormiremo comunque perché questo bacio non me lo scordo tanto facilmente…-

E anche se era stato molto più casto di quanto entrambi desiderassero, e veloce e leggero, segnò inevitabilmente l’inizio di qualcosa che, a prescindere da come sarebbe finito, faceva prevedere fuoco e fiamme.


	2. 31/12/2018 - 01/01/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine, Elia proprio non ce la fa a lasciare che Filippo non festeggi Capodanno...:)

Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Elia non si sentiva a proprio agio ad una festa. Eppure c’erano tutti quelli che conosceva, la musica era più che decente, i cocktails niente male e soprattutto c’erano un sacco di ragazze che lasciavano presagire una serata in cui qualsiasi tentativo di approccio sarebbe andato a buon fine…

Se solo gli fosse interessato. Ma non era così, e anzi si ritrovò quasi infastidito da alcuni sguardi insistenti.

Proprio per evitarne uno, si ritrovò a guardare Eleonora Sava che ballava con le ragazze, e allora non potè più mentire a se stesso: il motivo per cui a quella festa proprio non ci voleva stare, era perché Filippo non era con lui. E l’idea di lasciarlo da solo “a fare le sue cose”, come aveva detto lui, non gli piaceva per niente.

Appena vide Martino riemergere da dove si era infrattato a pomiciare con Niccolò, lo bloccò.

“Hai l’indirizzo di Filippo Sava?”

Marti lo guardò con un enorme punto interrogativo sulla testa…

“Sì, ma che ci devi fare?”

Ad Elia non venne in mente nessuna valida scusa, perciò gli disse semplicemente la verità. Avrebbero avuto tempo i giorni successivi per chiarirsi.

“Devo…anzi no, voglio andare da lui. Per favore…”

Marti si insospettì per un secondo, ma lo sguardo quasi implorante di Elia gli fece lasciare da parte le mille domande che avrebbe voluto fargli, e glielo diede, per poi vederlo schizzare via con il sorriso sulle labbra.   
Che palle, ora avrebbe dovuto inventarsi una balla con gli altri per giustificare la sua assenza, perché non poteva certo dirgli che era corso a casa di un ragazzo che aveva visto a mala pena due volte in croce…”E domani io e te, Elia Santini, faremo un bel discorsetto a riguardo!”.

Arrivato quasi di corsa al portone del palazzo dove abitava Filippo, Elia incrociò una coppia che usciva e gli chiese se lo conoscevano e a che piano doveva andare. Risposero molto gentilmente che i fratelli Sava stavano al 4° piano e che non si poteva sbagliare perché sulla porta c’era un alquanto vistoso adesivo con l’arcobaleno…

Ovviamente l’ascensore non collaborò, probabilmente perché la gente stava tutta uscendo per fare brindisi nella vicina piazza dove c’era uno dei tanti spettacoli allestiti in giro per la città, perciò dovette farsi 4 piani a piedi e arrivò su con un imbarazzante fiatone…

Riprese fiato un attimo e suonò.

La faccia meravigliata di Filippo e il suo plateale alzare gli occhi al cielo valsero la fatica. Ancora leggermente ansimante, Elia gli mostrò la bottiglia di spumante “presa in prestito” alla festa e gli sorrise.

“Non dovevi essere ad una festa?”

Filippo stava in piedi con la porta semi aperta, sembrava non aver ancora deciso se farlo entrare o no, ma Elia sapeva come convincerlo.

“Ero ad una festa, sì. Ma poi mi sono fatto mezza Roma a piedi, congelandomi la mano per tenere questa, solo per non lasciarti da solo. E visto che non sei un maleducato, mi farai entrare a brindare con te”

Dopo un’altra esagerata smorfia con sbuffo, Filippo lo fece accomodare.

“Tu mi manderai al manicomio, Elisa Santini”

“Spero proprio di no!”

Gli indicò dove appendere la giacca ed Elia lo seguì in cucina.

“Mi stavo preparando una crepe alla Nutella, ne vuoi una?”

“Sì, grazie” la corsa per la città gli aveva messo fame, e comunque avrebbe detto di sì a qualunque cosa Filippo gli avesse proposto, pur di stare con lui.

“Wow! Questa cucina è fantastica!” era proprio come l’avrebbe voluta in una sua ipotetica casa futura, all’americana, con l’isola con i fuochi al centro e gli sgabelli alti. E subito fantasticò di poterci cucinare qualcosa insieme a Filippo, con loro due che si stuzzicano a vicenda e che poi mollano tutto per fare l’amore sul piano vicino ai fornelli…

“Quindi….” la voce di Filippo lo riportò alla realtà, e si sentì le guance in fiamme per l’immagine balenata davanti ai suoi occhi un istante prima…lui non lo stava guardando, intento a far sì che l’impasto della crepe non si bruciasse “te ne sei andato da una festa, sicuramente piena di belle ragazze con cui passare una piacevole serata, per venire da me”

Elia annuì.

Filippo scosse la testa, mentre spalmava la Nutella sulla crepe e la piegava in quattro, mettendola su un piatto che porse ad Elia, seduto su uno sgabello di fronte a lui. 

“Perché?”

\- Perché mi piaci da morire, perché non volevo che fossi solo, perché senza le tue battute irritanti non mi diverto, perché mi sto innamorando di te alla velocità della luce e ne sono terrorizzato, ma stare con te mi rassicura…-

Ovviamente, non poteva dirgli tutte queste cose, per cui si limitò ad alzare le spalle e si concentrò ad addentare la crepe. Doveva trovare qualcosa da dirgli, ma doveva essere qualcosa di sensato, altrimenti lui non l’avrebbe mai preso sul serio.

Quando alzò lo sguardo sul ragazzo di fronte a lui, lo vide mordersi il labbro proprio di fianco al piercing che tanto lo faceva impazzire nelle sue fantasie. Non capiva se stava trattenendo una risata o se fosse invece un gesto in qualche modo erotico…

Poi sentì l’indice di Filippo prendergli un baffo di Nutella dal lato della bocca e lo vide portarsi lo stesso dito in bocca per succhiare la crema, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

\- Sei tu che mi manderai al manicomio, Filippo Sava, se continui ad essere così maledettamente sexy… - 

Si sistemò meglio sullo sgabello, nel tentativo di tenere a bada la situazione sempre più imbarazzante che si stava creando nei suoi pantaloni…e Filippo scosse la testa divertito. Non si dissero più niente finchè entrambi ebbero finito di mangiare la loro crepe, poi Filippo buttò un occhio all’orologio. Mancava più o meno un quarto d’ora alla mezzanotte.

Tirò fuori due flutes da un armadietto.

“Vieni con me!”

Elia lo seguì prendendo la bottiglia, si misero la giacca e Filippo lo portò sulla stessa terrazza dove Martino aveva combinato un casino con le sue preziose lenzuola di lino…  
C’era un angolino con una specie di panca, proprio a ridosso dell’arrivo dell’ascensore. Si sedettero lì per guardare i fuochi, che nonostante i divieti, già rischiaravano numerosi il cielo di Roma.

“Non mi hai ancora risposto”

“E’ davvero importante sapere perché?”

Elia era un fascio di nervi scoperti, troppe sensazioni si stavano accavallando in lui, e sapeva di non essere in grado di gestirle.

“Per me lo è. Ho scelto troppe volte la persona sbagliata, ma ora non voglio più essere io quello che rimane con il cuore spezzato alla fine”

Elia si girò a guardare Filippo, che aveva lo sguardo perso davanti a se. Non l’aveva mai visto così…vulnerabile. Non aveva neanche mai pensato che qualcuno gli avesse spezzato il cuore, sembrava sempre così sicuro di sé!

“Quindi dai per scontato che sarò io quello che farà finire un’eventuale storia?” 

“Elia…sei giovane, probabilmente confuso, e anche se adesso l’idea di stare con un ragazzo più grande può sembrarti eccitante, sono abbastanza sicuro che basterebbe uno schiocco di dita di quella famosa argentina per farti tornare sui tuoi passi da etero convinto”

Eh no! Questo era troppo! Come poteva Filippo essere così sicuro di quello che lui avrebbe fatto? Non lo conosceva per niente, gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea, altrochè…si alzò di scatto e gli si parò di fronte, con una sicurezza che non sapeva da dove gli arrivasse, ma che era sicuro non sarebbe durata a lungo, perciò meglio approfittarne per mettere le cose in chiaro.

“Senti, tu non sai proprio un cazzo di me, di quello provo e di quello che farò in futuro. Ok, ho diciassette anni e di sicuro le mie esperienze amorose sono nettamente inferiori alle tue, ma i tuoi 20 anni e i tuoi cuori spezzati non ti danno il diritto di giudicarmi”

Elia sorrise soddisfatto dentro la sciarpa. Filippo, una volta tanto, era senza parole, e lo stava ascoltando con molta attenzione.

“E non sono per niente un etero convinto…so da tempo ormai che la stessa attrazione per le ragazze la provo anche per i ragazzi. Semplicemente non mi è mai successo di avere l’opportunità di provarci, perciò sono sempre andato dietro alle ragazze. Poi sei arrivato tu e hai scombinato tutto, mi hai rivoltato come un calzino e adesso sono sotto sopra e non faccio che pensare a te”

Sentì Filippo sospirare, stava facendo breccia.

“Nessuno di noi due può sapere come andrà, però non mi sembra un buon motivo per non provarci…a meno che, ovviamente, io non sia troppo bello e affascinante per te e non sai come gestire tanto ben di Dio che ti è capitato tra le mani”

Filippo scoppiò a ridere, una risata che non nascondeva nessuna malizia o presa in giro, era genuina e lo rendeva ancora più bello agli occhi di un Elia in trepidante attesa del responso…l’aveva voluta buttare sul divertente, ma la verità era che era terrorizzato all’idea di non piacergli abbastanza da rischiare.

Il ragazzo appoggiò la bottiglia ancora chiusa accanto alle flutes e si alzò, prese il viso di Elia tra le mani, e lo baciò. Prima fu solo un leggero tocco delle labbra, poi la lingua di Filippo tracciò il profilo del labbro superiore di Elia, che subito si aprì a questo nuovo contatto che aveva desiderato dal primo momento in cui si erano visti.  
Si aggrappò a Filippo per non cadere, tanto gli girava la testa per la felicità di poterlo finalmente assaporare…Dio, come baciava bene…nessun bacio con nessuna ragazza poteva essere paragonato a questo. Elia era un casino totale ad alto rischio di sciogliersi da un momento all’altro tra le braccia del ragazzo che gli stava facendo esplodere i fuochi d’artificio nello stomaco.

Quando Filippo si staccò, per riprendere fiato, Elia si sorprese a trattenere invece il respiro. Ok, il bacio non poteva che significare che lui gli piaceva, ma ora doveva sapere se avevano una possibilità.

“E’ vero, non ho mai avuto un ben di Dio del genere tra le mani. E non ti nascondo che un po’ mi spaventa quanto mi piaci…è successo talmente in fretta e in modo così inaspettato”

\- A chi lo dici… - 

“Io voglio fare tutto per bene con te, voglio tirare il freno e fare con calma, un passo alla volta, per vedere se davvero questa cosa, “noi”, può funzionare, ok?”

Elia annuì. Fare le cose con calma non era proprio da lui, ma Filippo aveva anche ragione, lui non sapeva proprio niente di ragazzi e di amore, per cui fare un passo alla volta era la cosa migliore. Avrebbe cercato di tenere a bada i suoi ormoni e la sua solita esuberanza, tutto pur di poter stare con lui e continuare a sentirsi così indescrivibilmente felice.

Tutt’intorno a loro, la città era in festa, doveva essere appena finito il countdown, perciò stapparono la loro bottiglia e bevvero in silenzio, tenendosi per mano, lo spumante. Elia propose un terzo calice, ma Filippo declinò “Devo riaccompagnarti a casa, devo rimanere sobrio altrimenti ci schiantiamo col motorino”

Elia si morse il labbro…tornare a casa era l’ultima cosa che voleva…ma chiedergli di rimanere a dormire da lui era decisamente l’opposto di fare un passo alla volta. 

“Che c’è?”

“Niente…è che…” Elia fece un respiro profondo e decise di provarci “pensavo che magari potevo rimanere a dormire qui, stanotte”

Filippo alzò il sopracciglio.

“Anche sul divano, o per terra…insomma, non dobbiamo dormire nello stesso letto, se non vuoi”

Filippo si mise di uovo a ridere, scuotendo la testa.

“Ma certo che voglio! Solo dormire però, vedi di comportarti bene…”

“Sarò un angioletto, promesso”

Si baciarono di nuovo, rischiando di rovesciare la bottiglia. Decisero che era meglio finirla, per non fare danni, poi tornarono giù e Filippo diede ad Elia una maglietta e un paio di pantaloni da tuta per dormire. 

Mentre Filippo era in bagno a cambiarsi, Elia notò l’ingrandimento di una foto appeso sopra alla scrivania…era un ragazzo bellissimo, completamente nudo, sdraiato a pancia in giù su un letto sfatto.

\- Probabilmente dopo averci fatto sesso sopra… - 

“Hai conosciuto Davide, vedo”

Elia vide che Filippo lo guardava divertito, ma non c’era proprio da ridere, quella foto gli provocava un fastidio acuto….se avesse potuto, le avrebbe dato fuoco…

“Mi devo preoccupare?”

“Assolutamente no. Cioè, è vero che è il ragazzo più bello con cui io sia mai stato, ma quella foto la tengo lì appesa come monito: mai più fare sesso con uno che voleva solo vedere l’effetto che fa per poi tornarsene dalla ragazza come se niente fosse”

“Mmhhh…non sono sicuro che mi faccia piacere sapere che hai la foto di un tuo ex nudo in camera tua”

“Perché, tu non hai nessuna foto di una donna nuda in giro per casa? Non ci credo!”

“Non è la stessa cosa…”

“Non vedo la differenza. E’ una foto artistica, che ho fatto ad un ragazzo che potrebbe essere un modello, con cui accidentalmente ho fatto anche sesso. Non c’è nessuna implicazione sentimentale!”

“E va bene…adesso andiamocene a letto”

Elia rimase contrariato, e non poteva fare a meno di essere geloso di questo tale Davide che faceva bella mostra delle sue nudità in camera di quello che lui ormai considerava il “suo” ragazzo. Ma di certo non voleva discutere con lui alla loro prima notte insieme.

Filippo spense la luce e si mise accanto ad Elia, abbracciandolo.

“Sei davvero incredibile, Elia Santini, penso proprio che mi divertirò un mondo con te”

“Lo spero bene!”

Si addormentarono abbracciati e felici. E quando la mattina dopo Elia si svegliò, vide che la foto che tanto lo aveva fatto ingelosire era sparita dalla parete dove l’aveva vista l’ultima volta…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci ho provato, ma non riesco a fare capitoli più corti...perchè io ho in mente ogni dettaglio della loro storia, e se faccio troppi balzi temporali o ometto alcune scene, mi sembra di fare una cosa poco accurata.  
> Però mi rendo conto che non posso esagerare, per cui nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà una breve sintesi dei giorni precedenti e poi saltiamo direttamente al 5 e 6 Gennaio, altrimenti questa cosa non finisce più...
> 
> Come sempre grazie di trovare il tempo per leggermi, per i cuoricini e per gli eventuali commenti!


	3. 05/01/2019 - I° parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filippo "rapisce" Elia per il weekend, e l'atmosfera diventa sempre più calda

I minuti sembravano passare più lenti del solito, ma quando sarebbero arrivate le 10.30?

Elia si sentiva come una ragazzina in quei film americani in cui lei riceve l’invito al ballo della scuola dall’aitante capitano della squadra di football, che aveva desiderato dal primo giorno di scuola.  
Ma altro che ballo, il suo ragazzo l’avrebbe portato via per il weekend in un posto segreto…due giorni e una notte solo loro due!

Filippo era arrivato a fargli quella proposta dopo aver declinato ogni tentativo di invito di Elia a passare insieme l’uno, il due, il tre e il quattro Gennaio. A quanto pare era già pieno di impegni, che non potevano essere spostati…la cosa aveva provocato già una prima mezza discussione tra i due, senza che fossero ancora ufficialmente una coppia.

Non proprio un inizio incoraggiante. Ma Filippo era riuscito subito a sistemare la situazione con questo invito, ed Elia aveva vissuto in funzione di quell’appuntamento per i precedenti 4 giorni.

In cui comunque aveva avuto da fare anche lui. Perché Martino gli aveva chiesto di vedersi il pomeriggio del 1° Gennaio, ed erano rimasti fino a sera a parlare degli “Elippo” ininterrottamente (a Martino era piaciuta talmente tanto quella cosa detta da Federica, di “Martinico”, che adesso qualsiasi coppia vedeva si divertiva a trovarle un nomignolo, cosa di cui ovviamente non avrebbe MAI fatto parola con NESSUNO).

Marti era felice di vedere Elia così preso, soprattutto perché sapeva che Filippo era un ragazzo eccezionale. Irritante da morire, petulante e a volte persino fastidioso, ma fantastico. Non aveva mai sentito il suo amico parlare di una ragazza, neppure l’argentina, come gli stava parlando del fratello di Eleonora Sava, e un po’ lo inorgogliva il fatto che fosse stato lui a presentarli, e che forse Elia era andato dietro a questa attrazione perché sapeva che l’avrebbero accettato tutti serenamente, proprio com’era stato per lui e Niccolò.

Decisero che l’avrebbero detto anche a Giò, che li aveva invitati a casa sua il 2, e che ovviamente, da mamma chioccia qual’era, si era preoccupato che Elia non si fosse sentito bene la sera di capodanno.

Per Luchino bisognava aspettare che tornasse dalla montagna con i suoi, ma Elia si faceva zero problemi a riguardo.

Quello che lo preoccupava era la notte che avrebbe passato con Filippo…probabilmente non sarebbe successo niente di che, visto tutto il discorso di fare le cose con calma, ma se invece fosse successo qualcosa di sostanziale? Era pronto per questa cosa?

Assolutamente no! Cioè, lo desiderava, voleva Filippo con ogni fibra del suo corpo ma era terrorizzato dal non essere all’altezza della situazione. Perché, ammettiamolo, non è che le sue esperienze con le ragazze fossero state sta grande cosa…

Martino era l’unico con cui poteva parlare, anche se, con tutti i casini successi con Niccolò, non è che avessero avuto molto tempo da dedicare al sesso. Quello che avevano fatto, e il modo in cui Marti gliene aveva parlato, bastarono però a rassicurarlo, soprattutto il consiglio finale: affidati a Filippo, che sicuramente sa meglio di chiunque cosa fare. Se deve succedere qualcosa, succederà in modo naturale, e sarà bellissimo.

Il suono del cellulare lo riportò alla realtà, Filippo era quasi arrivato ed Elia si precipitò giù in strada.

Scoprì, una volta a bordo della Cinquecento blu, che la meta era in Umbria, a poco più di un’ora e mezza di strada da Roma, ma visto che lui non sembrava intenzionato a svelargli molto di più, lasciò che la conversazione si concentrasse sulle canzoni della radio e su come avevano passato i giorni in cui non si erano visti.

Poi ci fu un silenzio confortevole. Elia guardava spesso Filippo concentrato alla guida, e gli aveva appoggiato la mano sulla sua. Ma poi non riuscì più a trattenere la domanda…

“Ma, giusto per sapere, potremo dormire nella stessa camera o no?”

Filippo sorrise divertito. Era stato anche lui un teenager dagli ormoni impazziti, sapeva benissimo che tortura fosse doverli contenere…non voleva certo che Elia passasse quei tormenti, aveva già in mente come avrebbe, almeno parzialmente, sedato le sue voglie, ma si divertiva troppo a tenerlo sulle spine.

“Stessa camera, ma letti separati. Se il posto non fosse di proprietà della famiglia di mia madre, e mio zio non ne fosse il direttore, avremmo avuto non pochi problemi a giustificare la tua presenza di minorenne in camera con me”

“Tua madre ha un albergo?”

Che i Sava fossero più che benestanti, Elia l’aveva capito da un pezzo. Bastava vedere il look curato di Eleonora, per non parlare poi della casa in cui Filippo viveva. Ma di certo non pensava di aver trovato una specie di Paris Hilton in versione locale!

“Più di uno in realtà, e non sono proprio alberghi, sono più tipo boutique hotels o relais. Lei e suo fratello li hanno ereditati dai miei nonni, e poi mia madre ha allargato le proprietà, grazie a mio madre che è sempre stato ammanicato nel settore degli immobili di lusso. Per questo praticamente non ci sono mai, girano per il mondo in cerca di nuove strutture da rilevare o per controllare che le vecchie vengano gestite bene”

Dal tono con cui Filippo ne stava parlando, non sembrava che la cosa lo rendesse felice più di tanto, ma agli occhi di Elia era una figata pazzesca!

“Wow, vacanze gratis in tutto il mondo! E’ fantastico!”

“Non se questo implica che la tua famiglia non c’è mai nei momenti che contano”

Oh no…ma perché non aveva tenuto la bocca chiusa? Ora Filippo sembrava triste, ed era colpa sua. Come poteva uscirne?

Gli strinse la mano e cercò le parole giuste per fargli tornare il sorriso.

“Beh, adesso di questo non ti dovrai più preoccupare, perché avrai una famiglia formata da 4 ragazzini quasi diciottenni che ci saranno eccome, nei momenti che contano, ci puoi giurare!”

Filippo sorrise.  
“Avete intenzione di adottarmi, come avete fatto con Niccolò?”

“Assolutamente sì! Se decidi di stare con me, stai anche con i miei amici. Pensi di sentirtela?”

“Credo di potercela fare, sì”

Scoppiarono a ridere, e tornò il sereno. Elia si ripromise di ricacciarsi in gola le domande riguardanti la sua famiglia, che pure continuavano a venirgli in mente, almeno finchè Filippo non avesse ritenuto di condividere quella parte della sua vita con lui. Doveva imparare a leggere meglio tra le righe delle cose che il suo ragazzo diceva, carpire i segnali degli argomenti sì e di quelli no. Ci voleva tempo, ma ci sarebbe arrivato.

Nel frattempo erano arrivati in un minuscolo borgo, a cui si accedeva attraverso un enorme cancello e una strada sterrata. Nel paesaggio intorno a loro era ancora be visibile la neve che era caduta i giorni prima, che dava al tutto un tocco magico. 

Dopo aver parcheggiato, Filippo prese Elia per mano e lo portò nella prima piccola casa di pietra in cui era stata creata la reception, e una bellissima donna bionda, tra i 45 e i 50 anni, gli vene incontro per abbracciare Filippo.

“Il mio ragazzo! Che bello vederti!”

“Ciao Zia Linda! Non pensavo fossi qui!”

“Avrei dovuto arrivare domani, ma poi Andrea mi ha detto che saresti arrivato oggi, e allora ho pensato di esserci io per accoglierti”

“Zia Linda” si girò verso Elia, sorridendogli calorosamente, lui lasciò da parte l’imbarazzo iniziale e iniziò a sentirsi più a suo agio. 

“Lui è Elia. Elia, la felicemente ex moglie di mio zio Andrea e co-direttrice di questa e altre strutture di famiglia”

Filippo non aveva usato “titoli”, l’aveva presentato solo come Elia. Non ne era del tutto contento, avrebbe tanto voluto essere ufficialmente dichiarato come il suo ragazzo, ma c’erano altre persone dello staff presenti, e lui era minorenne e avrebbero dormito nella stessa stanza, perciò capiva che Filippo voleva semplicemente evitare problemi.

“Molto piacere”

“Il piacere è tutto mio. Venite su, a prendere la chiave e poi abbiamo un tavolo per noi al ristorante tra mezzora”

A quanto pare, Zia Linda aveva riservato per loro una suite, roba che Elia poteva solo sognarsi di vedere sui siti di prenotazione degli hotel, senza lontanamente permettersi di poterci mai mettere piede. E poi aveva rassicurato Filippo che per la serata era tutto preparato, proprio come aveva chiesto…quindi c’era un’altra sorpresa? Beh, Elia si sentiva come Cenerentola la ballo con il principe…sperava solo che a mezzanotte il tutto non svanisse per un incantesimo!

Mentre raggiungevano a piedi su un vicolo stretto tra basse case di pietra la loro suite, Filippo gli raccontò un po’ di quel luogo da fiaba, raccolto dentro a delle mura, sviluppato intorno ad una specie di castello in miniatura dove c’erano le sale per gli eventi, tipo matrimoni.

Contrariamente a quanto si sarebbe aspettato, pur avendo mantenuto all’esterno l’aspetto di un borgo medievale, l’interno delle case era arredato in modo molto moderno, in un contrasto che di sicuro a Filippo piaceva molto, visto com’era casa sua a Roma.

Un grande camino antico riscaldava il salone del piano terra, con un divano, una chaise longue, un angolo bar ed un primo bagno completo di doccia. Era tutto molto raffinato ed Elia si aggrappò alla mano di Filippo come per chiedergli conferma che non stesse sognando, che davvero l’aveva portato in un posto così bello.

“Il meglio deve ancora venire” gli sussurrò all’orecchio il biondo, in tutta risposta. E lo trascinò su per le scale, dove un enorme letto king size fu la prima cosa che catturò la sua attenzione.

“Brutto stronzo!” gli uscì di bocca prima che riuscisse a mettere un filtro al cervello.

Filippo scoppiò a ridere.

“Io non c’entro, avevo chiesto due letti singoli, ma mia zia ci ha messo lo zampino”

“Seh, e io dovrei crederti?”

“Comunque, nessuno vieta di dormirci e basta, su quel letto”

“Come no, nei tuoi sogni forse”

Filippo portò le sue mani alla vita di Elia e se lo portò vicino, i loro visi a pochi millimetri di distanza, Elia poteva sentire il calore del respiro del suo bellissimo ragazzo sulla sua bocca. 

“Sono ben altre le cose che vorrei fare…nei miei sogni…”

Filippo si spostò per baciare il punto in cui il collo di Elia, liberatosi poco prima dalla sciarpa, incontrava il suo orecchio, facendolo sospirare e aumentare la stretta delle sue mani sul suo collo.  
“Ma sono un gentiluomo, non è legale e stiamo insieme da appena cinque giorni…perciò le mie fantasie dovranno aspettare”

Elia si riscosse dalla trance in cui la vicinanza con Filippo e il suo tocco l’avevano buttato e lo spinse via con tutta la forza che aveva.

“Ma vaffanculo va!”

Ora basta, lui non poteva continuare a mandarlo in estasi e poi farlo precipitare a terra senza preavviso. Ma soprattutto doveva smetterla di pensare di sapere cos’era meglio per lui. Era minorenne, ok, ma sapeva perfettamente quello che voleva, e non aveva bisogno di un tutore, grazie. 

Filippo cercava di nascondere di star ridendo a crepapelle, e tentò di riavvicinarsi, ma ogni volta Elia sfuggiva al suo assalto. 

“Sei ancora più sexy quando ti arrabbi, lo sai?”

“E tu sei proprio un rompicoglioni, lo sai?”

“Sì, lo so…io vado in bagno, inizia pure a sistemare le tu cose, così poi andiamo a pranzo”

Approfittò di un momento in cui Elia aveva abbassato la guardia, per schioccargli un rumoroso bacio sulla guancia prima di sparire in bagno (che in realtà era una stanza enorme grande quanto la sala e la cucina di casa sua messe insieme, da quello che aveva potuto sbirciare dalla porta).

Elia sospirò, tirò fuori il telefono, fece una foto al letto e, vedendo che Martino era online su Whattsapp, gliela mandò con una didascalia: Cosa mi devo aspettare, con questo?  
La risposta fu quasi immediata: hai capito Filo, fa le cose in grande per il suo ragazzo eh?  
Risposta: ah, ah, ah  
Martino: goditi il momento, qualsiasi cosa abbia in mente, di sicuro ti renderà felice

Stava per rispondergli quando Filippo lo avvolse nel suo abbraccio e gli baciò dolcemente la tempia e poi la guancia. 

“Ci sono molte altre cose che possiamo fare prima di arrivare a quello che vuoi tu. Non voglio che pensi che ti sto prendendo in giro o che non mi piaci abbastanza per fare l’amore con te. Voglio solo arrivare a quel momento sapendo tutto di te, cosa ti piace e cosa no, voglio conoscere ogni centimetro del tuo corpo e poterti portare al delirio anche con il solo tocco delle mie mani. Voglio regalarti tutto il piacere che fare le cose con calma può darti”

Se Filippo non l’avesse sostenuto con le sue braccia, Elia sarebbe probabilmente crollato a terra e l’avrebbe supplicato di fare di lui tutto ciò che voleva…ma riuscì a trovare un minimo di dignità e gli disse con una voce che sperava ironica, ma probabilmente gli era uscita più coccolosa che altro.

“Va bene, ti perdono…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel prossimo capitolo inizieranno a succedere alcune delle cose che Elia sta sognando da quando ha visto Filippo la prima volta...ed ecco perché il rating "E", che avrà il suo culmine nella loro prima volta (datemi solo un po' di tempo perché sono abituata a scrivere scene di sesso in Inglese, e in Italiano al momento non mi suonano altrettanto bene...)
> 
> Spero che la storia vi piaccia fin qui, io sono completamente andata per gli Elippo!


	4. 05/01/2019 - II° PARTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco a voi Filippo Sava, l'uomo delle prime volte di Elia Santini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forse ho un po' esagerato, ma volevo troppo dare ad Elia la miglior serata della sua vita (almeno fino alla prossima...)

Linda era proprio simpatica, ed erano venuti fuori degli aneddoti su Filippo bambino e adolescente, durante il pranzo, che li avevano fatti ridere di gusto.

Dopo pranzo andarono a vedere le cascate delle Marmore. E anche con il freddo pungente e il poco tempo prima che diventasse buio, la bellezza di quel luogo sarebbe rimasta per sempre nei ricordi di Elia come una delle cose più belle che avesse mai visto, per non parlare del bacio che si erano scambiati sul “Balcone degli Innamorati”…  
Filippo faceva milioni di foto, e spesso sorprendeva Elia assorto a contemplare qualcosa, limitandosi a dire “Bellissimo” ad ogni scatto che gli faceva, cosa che gli faceva battere il cuore forte come non mai, ma questo il suo ragazzo poteva anche non saperlo.

Rientrarono in hotel, presero accappatoi, costumi e ciabatte ed entrarono nella SPA, realizzata all’interno di un caseggiato più grande degli altri, leggermente isolato dal resto del borgo, che probabilmente in origine doveva essere il magazzino delle provviste.

Elia si stupì quando furono accolti da una ragazza dalle fattezze orientali che li accompagnò al piano superiore, in una stanza che, scoprì ben presto, sarebbe stata tutta per loro per le successive tre ore. Era tutta rivestita di legno, con una vasca idromassaggio vicino ad una grande finestra, una zona rialzata con due grandi materassi e una doccia.  
La ragazza indicò loro la porta chiusa di un piccolo spogliatoio dove potevano infilarsi i costumi, uno per volta, ci tenne a sottolineare Filippo provocando un broncio che fece immediatamente sparire dal volto di Elia con un bacio.

Poi arrivò un'altra ragazza, li fecero stendere sui materassini, dove avevano appoggiato una specie di carta velina gigante, ed iniziarono quello che Elia scoprì essere un peeling per il corpo a base di estratti d’uva e mosto. Lui non aveva la più pallida idea di che cosa fosse, ma si fece fare e siccome con la coda dell’occhio vide che Filippo aveva chiuso gli occhi e sembrava molto rilassato, decise di imitarlo.  
Una volta terminato, le ragazze li avvolsero nella velina, ed Elia sorrise, sentendosi una specie di insaccato. Li coprirono con una salvietta e una coperta e li lasciarono soli, perché lo scrub doveva stare in posa 15 minuti.

Elia non riusciva a stare immobile e rilassato, era troppo eccitato dalla novità per farlo. E non faceva proprio parte del suo DNA stare fermo senza fare nulla per 15 minuti. Si girò verso Filippo, che aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi ed un sorriso a fior di labbra che lo rendeva bellissimo…

“Rilassati…”

“Non ci riesco”

Filippo sospirò…cosa doveva fare con lui? “Se non lo sai, è proprio quello lo scopo di un centro benessere”

Elia tentò di nuovo di chiudere gli occhi, fece un paio di respiri profondi. Ok, forse ce la poteva fare…ma durò solo pochi minuti, poi, visto che con il suo corpo non poteva farci granchè, iniziò di nuovo a pensare, e milioni di pensieri si affacciarono alla sua mente, finchè dovette per forza renderne partecipe anche il suo partner…avrebbe mai imparato a starsene zitto per più di cinque minuti?

“Nessuno ha mai fatto una cosa del genere per me”

Di nuovo, Filippo sorrise, e questa volta si girò anche lui a guardare Elia.

“Lo credo bene, ho intenzione di essere il tuo primo tutto”

“Beh, in realtà non sono mai stato con qualcuno per più di tre giorni, quindi già sei il primo con cui sono arrivato addirittura a cinque”

“Lo vedi? L’uomo delle prime volte di Elia Santini, è una bella soddisfazione!”

\- Io invece non potrò essere il primo per te, e questo un po’ mi dispiace… - 

Rientrarono le ragazze, li liberarono e li invitarono a togliersi lo scrub nella doccia, mentre una di loro attivò l’idromassaggio, aggiungendoci dentro qualcosa. Si strofinarono il corpo a vicenda, facendo ben attenzione ad evitare zone “calde”, perché non erano da soli…altrimenti Elia ne avrebbe approfittato eccome, il corpo praticamente nudo di Filippo era uno spettacolo e tutte le sue fantasie gli si stavano materializzando davanti.

Una volta entrati nella vasca, le ragazze si assicurarono che ci fosse la giusta temperatura, e poi li lasciarono di nuovo soli, questa volta per 20 minuti.  
Era una vasca con due posti, e si erano sdraiati nell’acqua uno di fronte all’altro, in modo da potersi guardare.

“Sai, non ho mai fatto questa cosa con nessuno” si trovò a dire Filippo, come se avesse potuto leggere i pensieri che Elia aveva avuto poco prima.

“Non ci credo, hai a disposizione una cosa così e non ci hai mai portato un ragazzo?”

“Ma con quanti ragazzi pensi che sia stato?”

Elia non voleva proprio pensarci…se l’era chiesto, e ogni volta si era risposto con delle cifre che sapeva essere assurde, Filippo aveva 20 anni, non è che potesse essersi fatto chissà quanti altri ragazzi…e comunque anche fossero stati pochi, Elia ne era geloso da morire. Forse era meglio non sapere, ma era anche curioso…

“Boh, non lo so, 10? 20?”

Filippo si mise a ridere. Sapeva che era inevitabile che Elia entrasse in una competizione immaginaria con i suoi ex, aveva capito che tipo era, lui voleva essere il numero uno in tutto, e i paragoni lo facevano sempre sentire in difetto. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non doveva temere confronti, perché quello che, suo malgrado, provava per lui era diverso da tutti gli altri. Filippo ci stava provando a non farsi trascinare sulla via dell’innamoramento da Elia, ma questa volta l’impresa sarebbe stata praticamente impossibile, perché quel ragazzo così pieno di vita, di voglia di fare, bello da morire gli stava offrendo tutto se stesso, e Filippo si sentiva per prima cosa onorato di un dono così grande. Non riusciva a togliersi di dosso la sensazione che non sarebbe finita bene, ma non era abbastanza forte da impedirgli di voler stare con lui, di pensarlo ogni minuto, di volerlo rendere felice e farlo sorridere, di desiderare di averlo nudo tra le sue mani per fargli provare un piacere che, ne era sicuro, Elia non aveva mia provato prima. Voleva davvero essere il suo primo tutto, perché così, almeno, era sicuro che avrebbe avuto per sempre un posto nel suo cuore, anche se si fossero lasciati.

“In realtà ho avuto una sola storia importante…è durata due anni, poi lui appena finito il liceo è tornato negli Stati Uniti con i suoi. Il mio primo amore, il mio primo tutto, ero poco più giovane di te. Poi un altro paio di storie più o meno serie, durate troppo poco, ma non abbastanza da impedirmi di prendere due sonore legnate. E una serie di scopate più o meno significative”

Elia fece una smorfia…era una belle serie di esperienze…lui quante poteva vantarne? Aveva fatto sesso con un paio di ragazze, ma la cosa era praticamente terminata con quello, con altre quattro o cinque aveva pomiciato. Punto. Un po’ poco per reggere il confronto…

“Hey” Filippo gli prese la mano sottacqua e lo tirò verso di sé “Non devi sentirti a disagio perché io ho avuto più ragazzi di quante ragazze hai avuto tu, ho pur sempre tre anni più di te”

Si spostò per farlo sedere a cavalcioni delle sue gambe. Per fortuna c’erano le bolle dell’idromassaggio, altrimenti la situazione avrebbe potuto diventare incandescente…ma Filippo voleva che quello fosse un momento di intimità senza implicazioni erotiche, perché doveva assolutamente rassicurare Elia e farlo sentire importante.

“Non mi sognerei mai di paragonarti a qualcuno dei miei ex, o di sminuirti perché non hai molta esperienza. Tu sei tu, e sei...beh...speciale, unico e in un certo senso una prima volta anche per me”

Elia lo guardò stupito

“Non ho mai avuto una ragazzo più piccolo di me, non ho mai voluto fare le cose con calma per essere sicuro di non sbattere il muso, non ho mai portato nessuno in una SPA…quindi vedi? Sei importante per me”

Lo guardava dritto negli occhi, sperando che Elia potesse leggerci tutto quello che provava per lui ma che doveva assolutamente aspettare a dirgli finchè non fosse stato sicuro che Elia non si sarebbe stancato di lui, di loro. Perché per quanto l’idea di lasciarsi andare completamente all’amore che sapeva sarebbe nato per Elia fosse allettante, la paura di non riprendersi da un’altra brutta rottura lo bloccava.

Elia era sotto-sopra. Davvero gli stava dicendo che era importante per lui, che non contavano i ragazzi che aveva avuto, perché lui era speciale? Sembrava un sogno. 

Ma lui con le parole non era mai stato bravo ad esprimere i suoi sentimenti, perciò decise che per fargli capire che lui provava le stesse cose, l’avrebbe baciato.

Passarono non so quanto tempo con le bocche incollate, le lingue che si assaporavano, i denti che si mordicchiavano. Elia giocava con il piercing di Filippo che lo faceva impazzire, provocando dei gemiti soffocati al ragazzo che lo riempivano d’orgoglio. Perché adesso c’era lui e solo lui lì a far gemere di piacere Filippo, e presto sarebbe stato in grado di fargli dimenticare tutti i suoi ex.

Il pacchetto che Filippo aveva riservato, prevedeva anche un massaggio completo del corpo da un’ora, e poi un aperitivo rinforzato, che Zia Linda aveva in realtà trasformato in una cena vera e propria, sempre nella stanza che era tutta per loro.

Parlarono un po’ di tutto, Filippo voleva sapere qualsiasi cosa di Elia, dal suo colore preferito alla musica che ascoltava, dal piatto che cucinava meglio alle aspirazioni per il futuro. Si creò un’atmosfera di scoperta e di intimità unica, mai provata da entrambi, ed erano tutti e due decisi a mantenerla anche quando tornarono in camera e si ritrovarono infilati sotto il morbido piumone con indosso solo mutande e maglietta.

Erano sdraiati sul fianco, uno di fronte all’altro, ed Elia guardava Filippo in attesa.

\- Ora che siamo soli, vuoi finalmente toccarmi come si deve? –

Non osava chiedere, non osava essere il primo a far scorrere la sua mano sul corpo dell’altro ragazzo.

“Sei così bello…”

Filippo prese di nuovo possesso della bocca di Elia, e la sua mano si infilò sotto la sua maglietta per accarezzargli la schiena, mentre con un gamba se lo portava vicino.

Elia si sentì autorizzato a poter far scivolare anche lui la sua mano sotto la maglietta di Filippo, e gli strinse il fianco.

“Fermami, se qualcosa non ti piace o non ti fa sentire a tuo agio, ok?”

Elia annuì, non era in grado di parlare, un nodo gli serrava la gola e non capiva più niente, solo che voleva sentire le mani e la bocca di Filippo ovunque su di lui.

Filippo lo fece stendere, si mise su di lui e gli sfilò la maglietta. Automaticamente Elia fece lo stesso.

Una serie di baci e piccoli morsi corsero dal suo lobo, lungo il collo e poi giù per il suo petto. Con la lingua, Filippo accarezzò un capezzolo di Elia, facendogli inarcare la schiena per il piacere inaspettato, accompagnando il gesto da un “Cazzo!” che fu benzina sul fuoco dell’eccitazione che Filippo già stava provando. Passò all’altro capezzolo, e i gemiti di Elia si fecero più intensi.   
Sentiva la sua erezione crescere contro di lui, ma l’avrebbe fatto impazzire ancora un po’ con la sua bocca sui fianchi e intorno all’ombelico prima di liberarlo da i boxer che stavano diventano un serio intralcio.

Ma proprio mentre Elia si aspettava che glieli sfilasse e che finalmente si dedicasse a “lui”, Filippo risalì il suo petto fino alla sua bocca e spense ogni protesta con un bacio senza precedenti…era talmente stordito dalla passione di quel bacio, che quasi non si accorse della mano che Filippo gli aveva infilato nei boxer per prendere possesso del suo membro duro e pronto ad esplodere ogni momento. Perché Elia sapeva che non sarebbe durato a lungo, ma non gliene fregava niente, perché Filippo gli aveva detto che non doveva trattenersi, che l’avrebbe fatto venire tutte lo volte che voleva.

Il tocco di Filippo era morbido e forte allo stesso tempo, lo stava masturbando dolcemente, stuzzicando la punta umida con il pollice, mentre non staccava la sua bocca di quella di Elia, che gli stava praticamente stritolando le spalle da tanto forte gli si era aggrappato.

Filippo gli chiese se voleva farlo anche lui, ed Elia infilò la mano nei boxer di Filippo. Era strano, pensare a quello che stava facendo, ma anche eccitante e intimo. Prese a masturbarlo come il ragazzo stava facendo con lui, chiuse gli occhi per assaporare meglio il momento.

Venne bruscamente interrotto da Filippo che lasciò la presa per sfilargli e sfilarsi finalmente i boxer, per poi riprendere il suo posto sopra Elia, facendo sfregare i loro membri duri, pulsanti e pronti ad esplodere con dei movimenti lenti del bacino, che subito il ragazzo assecondò. 

Elia non sapeva dove mettere le mani, perciò prese Filippo per il collo e lo riportò sulla sua bocca, inghiottendo tutti i gemiti che divennero ancora più forti quando infilò una mano tra di loro per masturbarli entrambi, aumentando il piacere a dismisura finchè Elia non ce la fece più e venne con quello che, fino a quel momento era stato l’orgasmo migliore della sua vita.

Riuscì a mala pena a percepire Filippo che si spostava su di lui per prendere un fazzoletto dal comodino per pulirsi e pulirlo, perché subito il ragazzo si era messo all’opera per prolungare il suo piacere e, probabilmente, portarlo ad una nuova erezione ad un nuovo orgasmo.

Di nuovo gli succhiò i capezzoli, che mai avrebbe immaginato potessero essere così erogeni, poi lo leccò, riuscendo in pochi secondi con la sua lingua sapiente a farglielo diventare di nuovo duro.  
Un’altra prima volta di Elia…di solito gli ci voleva una decina di minuti buona per riprendersi…ma l’eccitazione era troppa e Filippo sapeva decisamente quello che faceva, non avrebbe mai potuto resistere anche se ci avesse provato, cosa di cui non aveva la minima intenzione.

“Fili…sei…fantastico” gli sfuggì di dire mentre l’altro gli stava facendo il miglior pompino della storia, sapendo esattamente cosa voleva e come lo voleva, come se potesse leggergli nel pensiero.

Filippo si staccò un attimo dal suo compito per guardarlo. Elia era completamente perso, totalmente in balia sua, della sua bocca, delle sue mani, del suo piacere, ed era esattamente dove lui voleva portarlo.

“Non hai idea dello spettacolo che sei, Elia…”

Non ebbe il tempo per chiedergli cosa voleva dire, perché la bocca di Filippo si chiuse nuovamente su di lui e in meno di due minuti Elia esplose di nuovo.

Stavolta però gli diede un po’ più di tempo per riprendersi prima di iniziare un terzo assalto alle virtù di Elia, un tempo riempito di baci e carezze, di mani che si esploravano, di labbra che si sorridevano, di occhi che si dichiaravano senza bisogno di parole, che quella era la serata più bella della loro vita.

Elia avrebbe voluto far venire Filippo, che fino a quel momento aveva dato prova di un sangue freddo invidiabile, dedicandosi al piacere del suo amante invece che al proprio, ma non gliene lasciò la possibilità perché lo fece girare a pancia in giù, gli sollevò leggermente il sedere ed iniziò una dolce tortura che non avrebbe potuto mai immaginarsi. La lingua di Filippo, che ormai Elia venerava come una divinità per il piacere che riusciva a dargli, cominciò ad insinuarsi in mezzo alle sue natiche, dall’attaccatura del suo scroto fino al suo buco, passando da una zona di nervi che al primo tocco strappò ad Elia un gemito che quasi lo fece vergognare da tanto era erotico.

Si ritrovò a dover per forza assecondare i movimenti della lingua di Filippo che andava sempre più a fondo, per aumentare ancora di più un piacere che già superava le precedenti due cose che il suo ragazzo gli aveva fatto.

Poi Filippo pensò bene di iniziare a masturbalo con un mano, mentre l’altra lo teneva ben aperto per dargli libero accesso alla sua parte più intima, e la situazione gli sfuggì completamente di mano.

Venne una terza volta, e questa di sicuro era stata la migliore di sempre perché mente ancora stava rilasciando il suo seme sul letto, Filippo si mise a strofinare il suo membro sul suo sedere e lo sentì venire sulla sua schiena, pronunciando il suo nome in completa estasi e prolungando per un tempo indefinito un piacere che non avrebbe mai avuto eguali nella storia.

Dopo essersi ricomposti, lavati e sistemati, si sistemarono nel letto gigante abbracciati e felici.

“Allora, ti avevo detto o no che c’erano tante piacevoli alternative?”

“Più di quante immaginassi…ma se ogni volta è così, non so se ci arriverò vivo e sano di mente al momento in cui faremo l’amore”

“Farò di tutto per preservare la tua salute, non ti preoccupare”

“E’ stato tutto bellissimo, tutto perfetto, e non parlo solo di quest’ultima parte”

“Sono contento se sei felice”

“E tu, sei felice di essere qui con me?”

“Non potrei esserlo di più…hai dei dubbi?”

“No, ma è sempre meglio essere sicuri…”

Filippo guardava Elia e i suoi occhi dolci che erano praticamente in sua adorazione, e sentì una fitta al cuore: davvero Elia Santini era un dono che il destino gli aveva fatto trovare sulla sua strada. E lui non l’avrebbe sprecato per niente al mondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quindi, ho esagerato?
> 
> I prossimi capitoli fino al diciottesimo di Elia saranno più cuoricini e meno sesso, promesso!


	5. 14/02/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il primo San Valentino della nuova coppia

Avevano creato una loro routine di coppia che li rendeva felici e sereni. Un paio di pomeriggi a settimana, Elia andava a casa di Filippo, e se il futuro architetto doveva studiare per un esame, anche Elia si metteva a studiare. Chi finiva per primo, preparava qualcosa da mangiare per l’altro e si mettevano poi a chiacchierare e a coccolarsi finchè Filippo accompagnava Elia a casa, con suo grande dispiacere…ma il più grande gli aveva detto che non l’avrebbe più voluto se avesse avuto le borse sotto gli occhi perché faceva tardi la sera durante la settimana…e si era arreso.

I weekend però erano un’altra cosa, ed Elia viveva praticamente in funzione dei sabati e delle domeniche passate con Filippo, e i Contrabbandieri+ Niccolò, e soprattutto delle notti spese a conoscersi meglio tra le lenzuola (alla fine, visti i numerosi disastri combinati dall’ardore del suo ragazzo, Filippo si era convinto che era meglio tornare a delle normalissime lenzuola di cotone…), anche se Filippo era granitico nella sua decisione di aspettare i 18 anni di Elia per un rapporto completo.

A parte i suoi amici, nessuno sapeva del “nuovo Elia”, non perché se ne vergognasse, semplicemente non vedeva come i cazzi suoi dovessero interessare a qualcuno. Lui non aveva il problema di Martino e Niccolò, che stando nella stessa scuola, e soprattutto non potendo non stare sempre appiccicati, avevano dovuto per forza mostrarsi a tutti (con tutte le rotture di palle che ne erano venute fuori per colpa dei soliti coglioni che, francamente, facevano prudere le mani non poco ad Elia).

A Filippo sembrava andasse bene così, gli aveva presentato un paio di compagni di università con cui aveva più legato, e la sua migliore amica dai tempi delle superiori (il migliore amico stava facendo l’Erasmus a Marsiglia).

Avvicinandosi il giorno di San Valentino, Elia decise di dirlo a sua madre, più che altro perché gli serviva casa libera quella sera per la cenetta romantica che avrebbero preparato insieme. La casa del padre era troppo piccola e triste, per il primo invito ufficiale da lui, Elia voleva qualcosa di meglio.

La reazione fu più che tranquilla, la madre si rassicurò solo che il figlio fosse felice e che qualsiasi cosa facessero, fossero sicuri. Elia tenne per se che non erano ancora arrivati a quel punto…ma rassicurò la madre ed ebbe casa libera, notte compresa (evidentemente anche lei aveva da festeggiare San Valentino con qualcuno, ma al momento questo non era di fondamentale importanza per lui).

Filippo arrivò poco dopo le 18 con tutto il necessario per creare l’atmosfera, tovaglia rossa, tovaglioli con i cuori, candele, mazzo di rose rosse e la giusta dose di alcool per la loro cena a base di pesce che avevano concordato la settimana prima.

Passati in cucina, indossò il suo grembiule, da brava massaia, ed Elia non riuscì a trattenere una risata.

“Davvero cucini con quello?”

“Certo, gli che fa hanno sempre il grembiule, e non voglio rovinare la maglietta”

Elia scosse la testa, ma non potè fare a meno di ammirarlo.

“E piantala di immaginarmi con solo questo addosso, altrimenti va a finire che non combiniamo niente!”

Disse Filippo senza neppure guardarlo in faccia, cominciando a tirare fuori le cose dal frigorifero. Ed Elia arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie…perché era vero, se lo stava immaginando proprio nudo con solo con quel grembiule pronto ad essere slacciato in qualsiasi momento…

Filippo lo conosceva troppo bene.

Mise un po’ di musica ed iniziarono a concentrarsi sui crostini con burro e salmone, insalata di gamberi con noci, arancia e sedano e impepata di cozze che sarebbero stati il loro antipasto. Ogni scusa era buona per stuzzicarsi, baciarsi, prendersi in giro e criticare il modo in cui uno tagliava una cosa o l’altra.

“Comunque Elì, questa musica fa schifo, se questo è il massimo che riesci a produrre per una serata romantica, non ci siamo”

Elia alzò gli occhi al cielo. I loro gusti musicali non sarebbero mai conciliati, ma visto che erano a casa sua, una volta tanto, aveva scelto lui.

“E va bene, metti qualcosa tu, basta che non sia troppo sdolcinato, per favore!”

Filippo cercò tra la musica del suo telefono e il suo sguardo si illuminò con un sorriso diabolico quando scelse il brano…Elia rimase senza parole.

“Ma che è?” prese il telefono mentre Filippo aveva iniziato ad ancheggiare a ritmo della canzone “Dear future husband” di Meghan Trainor.   
Se ne stava lì con il telefono in mano, guardando Filippo che gliela cantava divertito, pensando che questo era veramente un po’ troppo “gay” per i suoi gusti…ma pensava anche al modo in cui il suo ragazzo gli si avvicinava abbracciandolo, e al modo in cui lo guardava ogni volta che partiva il ritornello “Dear future husbdand, here’s a few things you’ll need to know if you wanna be my one and only all my life”…stava davvero pensando a loro in quei termini?

Elia non poteva negare che, per la prima volta in vita sua, aveva fatto dei pensieri a lungo termine, perchè stava talmente bene con Filippo che adesso proprio non si poteva immaginare di non averlo accanto a sé in futuro.   
Era innamorato, ne aveva la certezza assoluta e pensare che un giorno avrebbero potuto essere “marito e marito” non era una cosa poi così spaventosa come aveva sempre immaginato…

La canzone finì e neanche se ne accorse, ma come al solito la voce di Filippo lo riportò la mondo reale.

“Dai Elì, porta in tavola questi che le cozze si sono schiuse”

La cena proseguì tranquilla, con gli spaghetti allo scoglio e la fonduta di cioccolato in cui intingere i pezzi di frutta, che divenne ben presto una sorta di gioco erotico quando Filippo prese ad imboccare Elia, leccando via dagli angoli della sua bocca il cioccolato in eccesso.

Ma prima che la situazione potesse degenerare, con un quasi certo disastro di cioccolato sulla tavola, si ricomposero e Filippo, tutto d’un tratto nervoso, tirò fuori un pacchetto e lo mise davanti ad Elia.

“Avevamo detto niente regali” Elia era quasi in panico, perché lui non aveva fatto niente a Filippo e si sentiva terribilmente in difetto.

“Infatti non è un vero e proprio regalo, aprilo”

Guardò Filippo che aspettava impaziente, tamburellando con il pollice sulla tavola, come faceva sempre quando non era sicuro di qualcosa, e capitava molto raramente.

Gli tremavano le mani e ci mise un tempo decisamente troppo lungo per aprire l’incarto e la scatola.

Dentro c’era una coppia di chiavi, che Elia riconobbe immediatamente, con un portachiavi in metallo e le lettere “E&F”.

Guardava quelle chiavi come se potessero prendere vita da un momento all’altro…un’infinità di emozioni che si affacciavano tutte insieme nel suo cuore e nella sua mente. Voleva piangere di gioia, mettersi ad urlare fuori dal balcone che amava Filippo Sava con tutto se stesso, abbracciarlo e baciarlo fino a farlo rimanere senza fiato, chiedergli di stare con lui fino all’ultimo dei loro giorni.

“Queste sono…”

“Le chiavi di casa mia. Così puoi andare e venire quando ti pare…”

Elia finalmente trovò la forza di guardare Filippo che lo guardava come non l’aveva mai guardato prima.  
Non se lo stava immaginando, quegli occhi gli stavano dicendo il ragazzo che amava gli stava consegnando le chiavi del suo cuore. Finalmente si stava fidando di lui e di quello che c’era tra loro, si stava lasciando andare ad un sentimento che non nascondeva ma che finora aveva sempre cercato di tenere a bada con un realismo che ogni volta gelava le speranze di Elia.

Anche Filippo lo amava, ora ne era sicuro, e quello era il suo modo per dirglielo. Ora stava ad Elia fargli capire quanto quel regalo fosse importante e significativo per lui. Si alzò, e tirò in piedi anche il suo  
bellissimo ragazzo, baciandolo con tutto l’amore che gli stava esplodendo nel cuore.

“Sei sicuro di volermi tra i piedi tutti i giorni? Perché sai che andrà a finire così, vero?”

“Più ti ho tra i piedi, meglio sto”

Si sorrisero e si baciarono di nuovo.

Mentre Filippo metteva i piatti in lavastoviglie ed Elia stava preparando il caffè, il telefono di Filippo dimenticato sul tavolo della cucina accanto a quello di Elia prese a vibrare.

“Amore è il tuo!” disse Elia senza pensarci, portandosi poi la mano davanti alla bocca quando realizzò come aveva chiamato Filippo, che si era immediatamente alzato per guardarlo, con gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore.

Si girò verso il telefono per vedere che lo stava chiamando la madre, con una smorfia decise di prendere la telefonata, per dare anche il tempo ad Elia di riprendersi dallo shock di averlo chiamato ”amore”.

“Mamma. Sì, no, non sono a casa e non sono da solo. Sì, beh, stiamo insieme da un mese e mezzo ormai…ho delle alternative forse? Che palle mamma, ok, sì, ovvio che ci vengo. Ah, ok, va bene glielo  
chiedo. Sì, sì, ok. Ciao”

Filippo guardò Elia, che si stava bevendo il caffè tutto assorto nei suoi pensieri…forse si era pentito di quello che aveva detto?

“A quanto pare mia madre ti ha appena invitato alla festa per i 60 anni di mio padre”

“Davvero? Gentile da parte sua, neanche mi conosce…”

“Non sentirti obbligato a venire, se non ti va. Certo, con te avrei un buon motivo per non squagliarmela dopo mezzora, ma non è proprio come le feste a cui sei abituato tu perciò…”

Elia scosse la testa “No, no, mi fa piacere poter condividere questa cosa con te”

Rimaneva fermo dov’era, appoggiato al piano di lavoro della cucina accanto alla macchina del caffè, aspettando la prossima mossa di Filippo, che si mise di fronte a lui, appoggiandogli le mani sui fianchi e lo guardava per cercare di capire se quella parola gli era solo sfuggita o lo pensasse davvero.

Elia non reggeva quel silenzio…”Ti ha dato fastidio?”

“Cosa?”

“Quello che ho detto prima, come ti ho chiamato…”

Filippo si sciolse in un sorriso che riscaldò Elia come il sole di mezzogiorno in estate.

“Sei proprio il più adorabile e dolci degli idioti, Elia Santini. Ti ho regalato le chiavi di casa mia per averti il più possibile con me, e secondo te mi può dare fastidio se mi chiami “amore”?”

Elia fece un grande sospiro…vero, era proprio un idiota…allacciò le sue mani dietro al collo di Filippo e gli diede un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra.

“Beh sai, tutto il discorso che mi avevi fatto sul fare le cose con calma…”

“Dopo un mese e mezzo direi che possiamo anche prenderci un po’ più di confidenze, o no, amore mio?”

Elia sentì le gambe cedere da tanto era bello come suonavano quelle parole dette dalla meravigliosa bocca di Filippo per lui e si tuffò in quella nuova sensazione di benessere, completezza, gioia che stare tra le braccia del suo ragazzo gli procurava.


	6. 05/04/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia diventa maggiorenne e Filippo gli organizza una festa perfetta, da bravo fidanzato!

Quando Eleonora era tornata a casa, Elia aveva preferito, all’inizio, farsi trovare meno possibile in casa, soprattutto se sapeva che Filippo sarebbe arrivato dopo di lui. Aveva capito, da come il suo ragazzo gliene aveva parlato, che i due fratelli erano legatissimi, e poteva capire la reazione quasi di gelosia di Eleonora alla sua invasione in quella che era, di fatto, casa loro.

Ma non aveva previsto che lei l’avrebbe visto come il fumo negli occhi. All’inizio, era stata proprio ostile nei suoi confronti. 

Non riusciva a capire cosa Filippo potesse trovarci in lui, di cui in realtà conosceva solo la reputazione non proprio delle migliori che si era fatto al Liceo. Proprio per via di questa reputazione, Eleonora non reputava sinceri i sentimenti di Elia per suo fratello, e temeva che fosse un altro di quelli che volevano vedere l’effetto che fa stare con un altro uomo, giusto per fare un esperimento o togliersi uno sfizio. Temeva che Filippo potesse rimanere un’altra volta con il cuore spezzato, e dopo l’ultima storia finita male, lei si era ripromessa che lo avrebbe protetto da ulteriori delusioni.

All’ennesimo botta e risposta tra Elia ed Eleonora, Filippo non ci aveva visto più e li aveva lasciati da soli a casa per chiarirsi. Lui non aveva intenzione di rinunciare né ad uno né all’altra, perciò che si parlassero e venissero a capo di questa loro antipatia senza costringerlo a decisioni drastiche.

E così si chiarirono, e alla fine Eleonora dovette cedere: Elia faceva sul serio con Filippo, e non era poi così male come se l’era immaginato. Decise di dargli una possibilità, ma avrebbe vigilato perché la felicità di suo fratello era sacra per lei, ed Elia le promise che avrebbe fatto di tutto per vedere Filippo sorridere ogni giorno.  
Trovarono un loro equilibrio, ed Elia si trovò ad avere un’amica che mai avrebbe immaginato.

Per la festa dei 60 del Sig. Sava, Filippo portò Elia dal suo sarto di fiducia e gli fece preparare due abiti (Elia ne voleva uno solo, ma c’era anche la festa dei suoi 18 da lì a poco, ed era meglio averne due, nel caso in cui avesse combinato qualche danno con uno, almeno c’era già pronto l’altro).

Elia vide i due fratelli Sava recitare la parte dei figli amorevoli, perfetti padroni di casa con gli ospiti dei loro genitori e sempre sorridenti, ma sapeva che stavano recitando e che alla fine della serata avrebbero salutato il padre e la madre come si salutano dei conoscenti o dei parenti lontani, e poi ognuno sarebbe tornato alla propria vita.

A lui non erano affatto dispiaciuti Alessandro e Sara, erano stati molto gentili nei suoi confronti, in particolare la madre di Filippo si era più volte fermata a chiacchierare con lui, e si vedeva che aveva genuinamente voglia di svagarsi un po’ dai discorsi, sicuramente molto seri, che faceva con gli altri ospiti.

Sperava che magari ci sarebbero state altee occasioni meno formali per conoscerli meglio, e Filippo fu molto colpito da come Elia aveva reagito ad una situazione che non era proprio il suo pane quotidiano.

“Sei un pozzo inesauribile di sorprese, Elia”, gli disse alla fine della serata, baciandolo teneramente prima di addormentarsi al suo fianco.

Le due settimane successive, Filippo lavorò con i Contrabbandieri+Niccolò, con cui ormai aveva un rapporto di amicizia come se si conoscessero da anni, per organizzare la festa del diciottesimo di Elia. Avrebbero dovuto farla il Venerdì sera, perché Sabato, che era il giorno giusto, la madre voleva fare una cosa in famiglia.  
Qualcuno protestò perché non si festeggia il compleanno in anticipo, porta sfiga, ma poi concordarono che per un solo giorno non sarebbe successa nessuna catastrofe al festeggiato.

Elia non aveva collaborato molto, dicendo che non gli interessava fare qualcosa di particolare, che gli bastava andare a bere con i suoi amici e io suo ragazzo e sarebbe andata bene, ma questo era fuori discussione.

Filippo raccolse il consenso unanime del gruppo quando propose di organizzare la serata nella galleria d’arte di un amico di famiglia, che conosceva da quando era nato, con un buffet e un DJ per avere un po’ di musica. Una cosa diversa dal solito, senza troppo casino, di classe ma non eccessiva.

Il festeggiato restò a bocca aperta per dieci minuti buoni, quando gli amici lo portarono lì e vide Filippo che dava le ultime disposizioni perché tutto fosse perfetto.

Quando finalmente lo vide, un sorriso splendente gli illuminò il viso e gli corse incontro, baciandolo senza fretta, come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo e non sarebbero stati travolti, da lì a poco, da un’orda di ragazzini.

“Buon compleanno, amore mio!”

“Hai scelto tu questo posto?”

“Sì, che ne dici?”

“Dico che è meraviglioso, tu sei meraviglioso e io sono la persona più fortunata sulla faccia della terra!”

Filippo non fece in tempo a rispondere perché arrivarono i primi ospiti, e ben presto Elia gli fu strappato dalle braccia per star dietro a tutti quelli che arrivavano e che dichiaravano quello come il posto più figo in cui avrebbe potuto organizzare la sua festa.

La serata scorreva perfetta, i ragazzi bevevano ma la situazione era sotto controllo, qualcuno si soffermava anche sulle opere esposte per studiarle e commentarle, il cibo era buono e la musica ottima.

Quando il grosso degli invitati se ne andò, rimasero solo Filippo e i Contrabbandieri+ Niccolò, perché Elia voleva finire la serata con le persone più importanti della sua vita, e soprattutto voleva aprire i loro regali.

Aprì prima la busta dei ragazzi, trovandoci due biglietti in tribuna d’onore per Roma-Juventus del 12 Maggio.

Era senza parole, perché sapeva che i biglietti erano esauriti già da mesi e che quei due posti probabilmente erano costati una fortuna.

“Regà ma siete pazzi! Ma che vi siete venduti un rene a testa per questi?”

“No zì, tranquillo, siamo tutti interi!” ridacchiò Luchino

“Ringrazia Nicco che tramite uno che conosce suo padre che lavora per la Roma ci ha fatto avere i biglietti ad un prezzo di favore” aggiunse Giovanni.

Elia abbracciò Niccolò” Grande zì, ora sei ufficialmente anche il mio migliore amico!”

“Adesso però frà ci devi dire chi di noi ti porti allo stadio con te, visto che a Filo del calcio non frega niente”

Martino lo guardava con gli occhioni da supplica…ma anche Giovanni e Luchino non erano da meno. Come avrebbe fatto a scegliere?

“Ma mica ve lo dico adesso…vi lascio sulle spine fino all’ultimo….” Fece un sorriso sornione, come se avesse già deciso ma non volesse dirlo, beccandosi una serie di “sei un infame zì”.

Aveva assolutamente bisogno che le menti brillanti del suo ragazzo e di Niccolò partorissero un’idea per aiutarlo a scegliere, gliene avrebbe parlato i prossimi giorni, era sicuro che loro lo avrebbero tolto dall’imbarazzo.

Poi venne il turno di Filippo, che in realtà aveva due regali.

Il primo era in una scatola così piccola, che Elia aveva temuto si trattasse di un anello di fidanzamento…non che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto riceverlo, ma sperava che Filippo gli chiedesse di sposarlo in un modo un po’ più romantico che non così, davanti ai loro amici…

Era invece un orecchino, un cerchio di oro bianco, poco più sottile di quello che portava di solito, con inciso il simbolo dell’infinito e le loro iniziali.   
Per Elia era l’equivalente di un solitario, il simbolo di un amore che cresceva ogni giorno di più.  
Lasciò che Filippo glielo mettesse e poi prese subito la busta perché se lo avesse baciato in quel momento, non sarebbe più riuscito a smettere.

“E qui che c’è?”

Aprì la busta e ci trovò dentro la cartina di Milano ed un biglietto d’ingresso al Salone del Mobile. Nonostante l’argomento “Milano” fosse stato per un po’ tabù, dopo quello che era capitato a Marti e Nicco quando erano lì, Elia aveva sempre voluto andarci.   
Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto che città a avrebbe voluto vedere almeno una volta, lui avrebbe risposto Milano. Perché aveva questo mito della città efficiente, in cui tutti vanno sempre di corsa ma sanno godersi la vita, dove i mezzi pubblici funzionano, dove tutto è alla moda e si trasforma in continuazione.   
E quando il tabù era passato e Niccolò se ne era uscito che voleva tornarci, lui l’aveva riempito di domande sulla città.

Sapeva che Filippo c’era stato diverse volte, e che da un paio d’anni non mancava al Saone del Mobile, sapeva che anche a lui piaceva e aveva deciso che gli avrebbe chiesto di portarcelo, prima o poi.

Ora, come sempre, il suo incredibile ragazzo gli aveva letto nel pensiero, e l’avrebbe rapito il weekend successivo per portarlo finalmente a Milano.

Dopo i regali, i ragazzi fecero ubriacare Elia, che crollò miseramente sul letto di Filippo, mettendosi subito a russare e strappando un sorriso divertito al ragazzo. Era talmente stordito che neanche si ricordava che gli aveva promesso che ai suoi 18 anni avrebbero finalmente fatto l’amore.

\- Meglio così, voglio il momento in cui mi avrai dentro di te rimanga per sempre nella tua mente come il più bello della tua vita, stasera non te ne saresti nemmeno ricordato…-

Lo baciò piano sulla fronte, e si sdraiò accanto a lui. Avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo, fra una settimana, di amarsi come si deve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, essendo io milanese e amando follemente la mia città, non potevo lasciare che il pubblico di SKAM la associasse sempre e solo al momento più brutto dei Rames (cosa da cui non mi sono ancora ripresa, tra al'altro,e sto evitando di passare dalla zona di Porta Nuova apposta...).  
> Perciò Elia e Filippo avranno la loro prima, meravigliosa volta a Milano.


	7. 11/04/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente, Elia ha ricevuto l'unico regalo di compleanno che voleva davvero...

Il pranzo con i parenti più stretti di Elia, organizzato dalla madre, non andò esattamente come lui e Filippo avevano sperato, ma neanche così male.  
Le zie avevano accolto il ragazzo di Elia senza battere ciglio, gli zii erano rimasti un po’ più sorpresi, ma subito lo charme di Filippo li aveva conquistati. Per non parlare delle due cugine e del cugino, che erano letteralmente impazziti per il ragazzo più grande.

Chi invece dimostrava tutta la sua contrarietà alla relazione di Elia, era suo padre. Di fronte alla famiglia riunita, non aveva fatto scenate fuori luogo, ma appena gli zii se ne andarono, prese il figlio da parte ed iniziò ad urlargli contro delle cose irripetibili, che fecero infuriare Filippo al punto da volerlo picchiare, lui che aveva sempre detestato ogni forma di violenza.

Ma la madre di Elia lo trattenne, perché non valeva la pena di mettersi al suo livello o, peggio, di dargli una scusa per dar seguito alle sue minacce di denunciarlo per essersi approfittato di un ragazzino. Con una fermezza che stupì Elia per primo, la madre cacciò il suo ex marito fuori di casa, dicendogli, molto seriamente, che se si fosse azzardato a dare fastidio ad Elia o al suo ragazzo, avrebbe richiesto un ordine restrittivo nei suoi confronti.

Non parlarono più dell’accaduto, ma Filippo vedeva che Elia era rimasto molto scosso dalle parole del padre. Doveva fare di tutto per farlo star meglio, non doveva permettere che la cattiveria di quell’uomo facesse sentire Elia come “difettoso” o “ripugnante”, solo per citare due degli aggettivi orrendi che il padre aveva usato per etichettarlo.

Lo riempì di coccole ed attenzioni e finalmente, Giovedì 11, lo andò a prendere all’uscita di scuola, mangiarono insieme e presero il treno per Milano. In quei giorni che avrebbero passato insieme, Filippo avrebbe fatto sentire Elia come il ragazzo speciale che era.

Non appena furono sul treno, Elia dimenticò il dolore provato sentendo suo padre chiamarlo con i peggiori insulti che avesse mai sentito, e la paura per l’odio che aveva visto nei suoi occhi. Finchè aveva Filippo, sua madre e i suoi amici al suo fianco, non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno, soprattutto a suo padre, di ferirlo o di fare del male a lui e al ragazzo che amava. Se gli faceva tanto schifo un figlio così, allora Elia sarebbe sparito dalla sua vita.

Ora voleva solo godersi Filippo ed il loro viaggio insieme.

Arrivati in Stazione Centrale, Elia si sentì come un bambino che i genitori avevano portato a Disneyland. Filippo lo guardava divertito commentare ogni cosa che vedeva e che gli sembrava diversa, rispetto a Roma, gli teneva la mano e gli spiegava cosa avrebbero fatto dopo, vedendo crescere il suo entusiasmo ad ogni passo. Era il miglior premio che potesse ricevere, vedere Elia felice, sapere di essere lui l’artefice di questa felicità.

Con le conoscenze dei suoi genitori, Filippo era riuscito ad avere una camera in un hotel in centro ad un prezzo che normalmente non avrebbe trovato neanche in bassa stagione…ogni tanto, essere un Sava effettivamente aveva i suoi vantaggi.

Quando uscirono dalla metropolitana a Duomo, Elia si guardò intorno e, per un attimo rimase senza parole.

“Grazie, Fili, grazie davvero”

Filippo gli sorrise dolcemente, gli posò una mano sulla guancia e lo tirò a sé per un bacio. 

Si sistemarono in hotel, con Elia che non smetteva un secondo di commentare ogni minimo dettaglio e di fare foto col cellulare, perché aveva promesso a Niccolò che gli avrebbe fatto un reportage accurato (e naturalmente Martino doveva fare da tramite, perché lui ancora non aveva ceduto e si teneva stretto il suo Nokia).

Fecero la classica “vasca” avanti e indietro su Corso Vittorio Emanuele II, poi Filippo portò Elia all’ultimo piano della Rinascente, per mangiare con la vista sulle guglie del Duomo.

Elia era senza fiato per le continue emozioni che il suo ragazzo gli faceva provare. Forse in una vita precedente era stato particolarmente buono o aveva fatto delle gesta eroiche, per meritarsi di avere accanto un uomo così speciale come Filippo Sava. Stavolta era anche molto orgoglioso di poter esibire la sua PostePay nuova di zecca, regalo della madre e degli zii, pre-caricata apposta perché potesse godersela durante il viaggio. E così pagò lui la cena ad entrambi, facendo sorridere Filippo orgoglioso.

“Sei ancora più bello quando sei così felice, potrei stare a guardarti per ore”

Se ne stavano in piedi, davanti al letto a baciarsi dolcemente, assaporando ogni secondo del senso di perfezione che lo stare insieme procurava ad entrambi. Erano fatti uno per l’altro, lo sentivano in ogni parola, in ogni gesto.

“Spero che tu non voglia solo guardarmi, adesso…”

Elia cercava di essere malizioso, ma in realtà aveva il cuore in tumulto, perché sapeva che non c’erano più scuse, quella sera finalmente lui e Filippo avrebbero fatto l’amore, e lui sentiva crescere contemporaneamente l’ansia e il desiderio. 

Lo sguardo di Filippo era puro fuoco…lo voleva, lo voleva disperatamente fin dalla prima volta che si erano baciati sul tetto di casa sua, e ora poteva averlo davvero.

“Elia, sei la cosa più bella che potesse capitarmi”

L’eccitazione lo stava divorando, ma voleva che quel momento per loro fosse indimenticabile, doveva rimanere nei loro cuori per sempre e quindi l’avrebbe reso romantico, dolce, spazzando via ogni paura dalle mani tremanti di Elia con tutto il suo amore per lui. Non avrebbero fatto sesso, avrebbero fatto l’amore, ed era una cosa ben diversa.

“Anche tu…”

La voce di Elia era un sussurro, aveva quasi voglia di piangere da tanto era felice.

Si spogliarono lentamente, le mani che accarezzavano ogni centimetro del corpo dell’altro, le bocche che lasciavano i segni del loro passaggio sul collo, marcando un territorio che era di esclusivo uso dell’altro. Elia apparteneva anima e corpo a Filippo, e viceversa. 

Quando Filippo fece sdraiare Elia sul letto, e si allungò su di lui, sentì il suo cuore impazzito e il corpo teso cercare disperatamente un contatto con il suo.

“Rilassati, amore…guardami”

Elia fece un respiro profondo e lo guardò. Si perse nell’amore che vedeva riflesso negli occhi del suo ragazzo, e lasciò che la sua mano gli accarezzasse dolcemente il fianco per farlo rilassare.

“Ho intenzione di regalarti la prima volta più bella di sempre, ma tu mi devi aiutare”

Elia annuì

“Lasciati andare, non pensare a che cosa potrebbe succedere dopo, vivi solo la sensazione del momento”

“Ok…”

Filippo lo baciò e sentì che finalmente si stava abbandonando al suo tocco. Era normale che fosse nervoso, e che avesse paura del dolore, ma lui sapeva per esperienza che, con la persona giusta, il dolore dura solo un attimo, ed il piacere che viene dopo è talmente intenso, che neanche te lo ricordi più.

Prolungò il bacio per il tempo necessario affinchè Elia fosse completamente rilassato, poi iniziò a scivolare lungo il suo petto, fermandosi nei punti sensibili che ormai conosceva a memoria, per strappare al suo ragazzo quei gemiti che tanto lo eccitavano.

Ignorò il suo membro duro ed invitante, per mordergli dolcemente l’interno delle cosce, che Elia aveva involontariamente aperto per lasciare spazio al suo tocco. Lo baciò in quella zona super sensibile proprio vicino a dove a breve avrebbe preso possesso del corpo di Elia e lo fece sussultare.

“Fili…ti prego…”

“Calma, non avere fretta”

Prese il lubrificante che aveva infilato sotto il cuscino e tornando a baciare Elia sulla bocca, iniziò a prepararlo lentamente, aggiungendo un secondo dito quando sentì che lui era perfettamente a suo agio. I versi di Elia ed i suoi movimenti che assecondavano l’intrusione delle sue dita nella sua parte più intima, fecero capire a Filippo che era pronto, ma lui si prese ancora un attimo per ammirarlo, con gli occhi chiusi e la testa abbandonata all’indietro, quella bocca meravigliosa aperta in un sorriso di puro piacere…

“Sei la perfezione, Elia”

Ma Elia non lo sentiva, perso in un universo parallelo in cui l’unica cosa che importava era che tra poco avrebbe avuto Filippo dentro di sé, e sarebbero diventati una cosa sola. Non sentì che lui si era allontanato un attimo per prendere il preservativo e infilarselo, non sentì che gli aveva preso le gambe e gliele aveva portate dietro la schiena, per avere un accesso migliore.

Poi l’incantesimo per una attimo si spezzò, ed Elia sentì il dolore quando Filippo entrò in lui, piano, ma deciso, fino in fondo. Delle lacrime si affacciarono ai suoi occhi e si irrigidì, cosa che probabilmente era l’esatto contrario di quello che doveva fare, ma non poteva impedirselo.

“Elia, guardami”

Aprì gli occhi e Filippo era talmente bello, con la sua faccia preoccupata per lui, che Elia ricacciò indietro le lacrime e gli sorrise, rilassando i muscoli tesi. Ok, così andava decisamente meglio…

\- Guarda Filippo, pensa a lui, a quanto ti ama e a quanto ti fa stare bene, e il dolore sparirà subito –

“Stai tranquillo, va già meglio”

“Dimmi tu quando mi posso muovere, ok?”

Si baciarono, e nel muoversi per tendersi verso Filippo sopra di lui, Elia sentì che ora non era poi così male.

“Muoviti”

Filippo iniziò piano, sempre attento a guardare Elia perché sapeva che così si sarebbe lasciato andare, e quando lui cominciò ad assecondare i suoi movimenti, alzando il bacino, capì che poteva aumentare il ritmo per cercare prima possibile quel punto che avrebbe fatto vedere le stelle alla splendida creatura che aveva tra le braccia.  
E quando ci arrivò, dovette tenere Elia con tutte le sue forze per non farlo saltare in aria, tanto era il piacere che aveva provato. Una cosa mai immaginata ne minimamente paragonabile a qualsiasi sensazione avesse mai provato in vita sua.

“Dio…fallo di nuovo, ti prego!”

Filippo non se lo fece ripetere due volte, ora che aveva trovato quello che cercava, con ogni spinta portò Elia in paradiso, e non dovette neppure usare la mano per farlo venire. Sentire che pronunciava il suo nome nel momento dell’estasi fece venire anche lui, forse un po’ troppo presto, ma non importava. Si era trattenuto per mesi per arrivare ad far vivere ad Elia un momento perfetto, ma era umano, e non poteva più resistere. 

Elia lo tratteneva dentro di sé con le gambe fermamente allacciate dietro di lui, e gli accarezzava il viso con aria sognante ed un sorriso che non gli aveva mai visto.

Lui si godeva l’orgasmo e la certezza di aver reso felice il ragazzo che amava.

Era tutto assolutamente perfetto, e non pensava che potesse essere ancora meglio di così, finchè Elia non lo sorprese.

“Io ti amo”

Non era una cosa detta nell’enfasi del momento, Elia era come un vetro trasparente, Filippo poteva leggere la sua anima in quegli occhioni dolci e grandi che l’avevano fatto innamorare in un batter d’occhio. Era serio, glielo stava dicendo perché era esattamente quello che provava, e anche quell’ultimo briciolo della barriera che Filippo aveva costruito intorno a sé per proteggere il suo cuore dallo spezzarsi di nuovo, cadde con quelle tre parole.

“E io amo te”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi è proprio piaciuto scrivere la prima volta di Elia e Filippo.
> 
> Ho sempre pensato che l'avrei fatto per Martino e Niccolò, ma al momento loro mi ispirano solo tanto amore e tante coccole, mentre questi due sono pura passione.
> 
> Spero sia piaciuta anche a voi, e godetevi questi momenti di amore perchè tra poco arriverà qualche nuova all'orizzonte...


	8. 25/05/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prima discussione

Giovanni e Luchino guardavano le due coppiette ballare. Da quando Elia e Filippo erano tornati da Milano, sembravano in luna di miele perenne…già era difficile sopportare quei polipetti di Martino e Niccolò, sempre appiccicati, che sembravano vivere in simbiosi, e ora erano addirittura due le coppie di sbaciucchioni tutti sorrisoni e cuoricini con cui passavano praticamente tutto il loro tempo libero.

“Luchì, mi sa che è ora che ci facciamo una vita nostra, questi mi stanno facendo venire il diabete!”

“Sì ma zì, tu non sei proprio il mio tipo, come si fa?”

Scoppiarono a ridere, il solo pensiero era talmente inverosimile da essere comico. In fondo, andava bene anche così, fintanto che i loro amici erano felici, loro avrebbero condiviso quei momenti, e poi sarebbe arrivata prima o poi anche per loro la persona giusta.  
Chissà, magari quella sera, complice l’aria quasi estiva e spensierata della festa per il diciottesimo di Martino e il ventunesimo di Filippo, in quella specie di cascina in campagna che Niccolò aveva riempito di lanterne colorate, avrebbero incontrato l’anima gemella.  
C’era sempre gente nuova alle feste, forse dovevano iniziare a guardare fuori dal loro giro.

Approfittando di un momento in cui tutti erano presi a ballare e a bere e a mangiare, i due festeggiati si allontanarono un momento per godersi una sigaretta in santa pace. Avevano bisogno di uno dei loro momenti “Jack e Rose” che si ritagliavano sempre. Perché anche se Martino sapeva di poter contare sui Contrabbandieri, il legame che si era creato con Filippo fin dall’inizio era una cosa diversa, e se aveva qualche dubbio con Niccolò, era a lui che si rivolgeva.

“Ti piace l’idea che abbiamo avuto?”

Martino si sedette sull’erba, a contemplare la scena intorno a lui. Sapeva che avevano organizzato tutto Nicco e Filo, con grande disappunto di Elia che avrebbe voluto fare una sorpresa al suo ragazzo, che si era rifiutato temendo molto i suoi gusti in fatto di feste…e come dargli torto?

“Tantissimo, è un posto fantastico, semplice, in mezzo alla natura, non avrei voluto di meglio”

“Niccolò era agitatissimo, ci teneva tanto a trovare qualcosa di particolare e unico per te. Ti ama davvero, Marti, si vede a kilometri di distanza”

Il neo diciottenne non potè fare a meno di arrossire. Era vero, si vedeva, e sicuramente era palese che la cosa era più che reciproca. Non avevano mai fatto niente per nascondersi, e questo li aveva resi più forti di tutti i problemi che l’essere una coppia gay allo scoperto in un liceo poteva comportare.

“Mi sembra che anche voi due andiate alla grande!”

Un’ombra passeggera transitò sul viso di Filippo, e Martino stava per chiedergli se c’era qualcosa che non andava, quando Giovanni li raggiunse e si mise a sedere in mezzo a loro.

“Allora, festeggiati, perché non siete a strusciarvi con i vostri fidanzati?”

“Per questa, vuoi anche tu?” Filippo gli fece vedere la sigaretta e Giò la prese per fare un tiro.

Restarono in silenzio, e a Giovanni sembrava di aver interrotto qualcosa…forse stavano parlando di Elia e Niccolò? C’era qualcosa che non andava e che, per l’ennesima volta, gli era sfuggito?   
Guardava da uno all’altro, ma Filippo aveva lo sguardo perso davanti a sé e Martino invece guardava l’erba che stava accarezzando con la mano.

“Vi sembra che Elia stia bene, questi giorni?”

Filippo si girò verso i due ragazzi, che si guardarono con un grande punto interrogativo e poi lo guardarono.

“Non mi pare di aver notato niente di strano, perché?” chiese Giò, subito sul chi va là.

“Non lo so, sembra che ci sia qualcosa che lo preoccupa dall’altro ieri”

“Ma è successo qualcosa? Tra di voi intendo…” Martino non aveva notato niente di strano, sì forse un pochino di nervosismo, ma se l’era spiegato con un compito molto difficile che avevano avuto il giorno prima e che aveva stressato non poco anche lui.

“No, non da parte mia, altrimenti non starei qui ad arrovellarmi su quale possa essere il motivo del suo nervosismo”

“Ma gliel’hai chiesto?” Giovanni era per le cose dirette, senza troppi giri di parole o voli pindarici. Anche e soprattutto nelle storie d’amore.

“Ci ho provato, stamattina e anche prima, ma lui dice che è solo un po’ stanco per il tour de force di interrogazioni e compiti di fine anno”

Martino annuì, era vero che erano abbastanza sotto pressione, ma questo non era mai stato un problema per Elia, gli anni passati.

“Confermo, magari è davvero solo quello”

Nessuno dei tre era convinto della cosa.

“Digli che non ci credi, mettilo con le spalle al muro, vedrai che sputa il rospo”

Sulla strada del ritorno, Filippo era alla ricerca delle parole giuste per arrivare in fondo alla questione. Non avevano mai avuto problemi a dirsi le cose, perciò proprio non capiva cosa non andasse…magari era davvero solo stanchezza e si stava fasciando la testa per niente?

“E’ stata una bella festa, Martino mi sembrava contento, no?”

La prese alla larga.

“Sì, il posto era davvero bello, molto romantico…ho visto gente pomiciare ovunque”

“Beh, era anche una festa dell’amore, tutto sommato”

Elia si voltò a guardare il suo ragazzo che guidava, avvertiva che c’era qualcosa che non andava nel modo in cui gli stava parlando. E tutte quelle domande che gli aveva fatto per capire se era successo qualcosa i giorni prima…non poteva più mentirgli, perché Filippo leggeva nei suoi occhi come in un libro aperto.

“Mio padre se ne va a lavorare in Germania da un suo ex datore di lavoro, parte domani e noi l’abbiamo saputo solo l’altro ieri tramite l’avvocato”

Filippo si girò un attimo per guardarlo. Ora Elia non faceva niente per nascondere la sua tristezza, ma lui faceva fatica a capire come potesse dispiacergli che un essere che avrebbe dovuto amarlo incondizionatamente, e invece l’aveva insultato con gli epiteti peggiori, uscisse dalla sua vita.

“Ok. E questa cosa come ti fa sentire?”

Riprese a guardare la strada, cercando di concentrarsi sul far stare bene il suo ragazzo in una situazione che evidentemente gli stava pesando, anche se non la condivideva.

“Speravo che mi lasciasse indifferente…in fondo, avevo deciso di escluderlo dalla mia vita dopo la discussione su noi due…invece, non posso fare a meno di sentirmi ferito, per il fatto che se ne va e perché non ha avuto nemmeno le palle di dirmelo in faccia”

Quella era la cosa che lo disturbava di più, perché prima che i suoi si separassero, aveva sempre avuto un ottimo rapporto con il padre. Erano compagni di gioco, si facevano le maratone di calcio in TV, andavano in giro insieme. Poi era iniziato pian piano il distacco, con la crescita di Elia, e poi con la separazione e il divorzio le occasioni per vedersi erano sempre meno e gli argomenti da condividere quasi inesistenti. La scenata che gli aveva fatto il giorno in cui era diventato maggiorenne aveva definitivamente sepolto ogni speranza residua di poter avere un rapporto normale con lui. E fino ad allora non sembrava un problema…ma ora era certo che non l’avrebbe più visto, e improvvisamente sentiva il bisogno di non lasciarlo andar via senza essersi chiariti, senza che suo padre lo accettasse per quello che è.

“Beh, non si smentisce neanche in questo”

Filippo proprio non riusciva a trattenere il disprezzo che provava per le persone come il padre di Elia.

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Che da uno che chiama il figlio “frocio di merda”, solo per citare il meno peggio degli insulti che ti ha rivolto, non mi aspetto un comportamento da uomo maturo in una situazione di questo tipo”

“Non sa gestire molto bene la comunicazione…non è mai stato il suo forte”

“Non giustificarlo, ti prego! Senti, io capisco che è tuo padre, ma io ho lottato contro quelli come lui da quando avevo sedici anni, e quando senti chiamare “sbaglio della natura” la persona che ami…non posso far finta di niente e dirti che mi dispiace che sene vada”

“Non ti sto chiedendo di essere dispiaciuto, ti sto dicendo che lo sono io, e vorrei che ti sforzassi di capire le mie ragioni”

Passarono diversi minuti in silenzio. Era la prima discussione seria che affrontavano in quasi sei mesi insieme, e non era per niente una bella sensazione. Sembrava che tutto ad un tratto non fossero più capaci di parlarsi e di capirsi. 

“Puoi portarmi a casa sua, per favore?”

“Sei serio?”

“Sì, voglio salutarlo. E’ pur sempre mio padre, a prescindere da cosa ne pensi tu o da cosa mi abbia detto”

Filippo pensava che fosse una pessima idea…e se il padre non gli avesse aperto la porta, o peggio l’avesse fatto entrare e la situazione fosse degenerata?   
Arrivati sotto casa del padre di Elia, Filippo spense la macchina.

“E’ una cazzata Elia, non farlo”

“Forse sì, ma voglio provare a vedere cosa succede. Non voglio arrivare un giorno a pentirmi di non avergli mai più parlato e di averlo lasciato andare senza provare a fargli capire che resto sempre suo figlio”

Filippo scuoteva la testa rassegnato. Restava della sua idea, ma sapeva che anche Elia non avrebbe ceduto. Erano due teste dure, ed era inevitabile che prima o poi si sarebbero scornati per questo.

“Ci vediamo domani?”

La domanda di Elia uscì come un sussurro, quasi come una supplica…

“No”

Al rifiuto di Filippo, Elia si sentì morire. Che vuol dire no? 

“Mi stai lasciando?”

Non poteva essere vero…

“Ma sei scemo? Ho il pranzo di famiglia a Santa Severa e tu la finale del torneo di calcetto e da preparare l’interrogazione di Lunedì, sapevamo già che non ci saremmo visti domani, ricordi?”

Oddio che sollievo! Se n’era completamente scordato, con tutta questa faccenda del padre gli impegni del weekend gli erano proprio passati di mente.

“Pensi davvero che potrei lasciarti per una cosa del genere?”

Elia scuoteva la testa ma sentiva le lacrime salirgli agli occhi. Sapeva che stava esagerando, ma per una frazione di secondo aveva davvero temuto di averlo perso ed era certo che non sarebbe sopravvissuto ad un dolore così. 

Filippo prese il suo viso tra le mani e gli asciugò le lacrime con i suoi baci leggeri. Elia sembrava così vulnerabile…se era andato in panico per una discussione così, come avrebbe affrontato prove più serie in futuro? Poteva solo sperare che la vita non mettesse troppi ostacoli lungo il loro cammino, perché evidentemente non erano pronti ad affrontarli, per lo meno Elia.

“Vai a fare questa cosa, testardo che non sei altro, ma fammi sapere se devo tornare a prenderti, ok?”

“Va bene, grazie…ho quasi rovinato il tuo compleanno, scusami”

“Non mi importa del compleanno, l’importante è che tu stia bene”

“Finchè tu vorrai stare con me, starò sempre bene"


	9. 07/09/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La quiete...prima della tempesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho voluto regalare ai miei Elippo un momento d'amore e di felicità perchè i prossimi capitoli li vedranno soffrire, e non poco...

L’estate sembrava essere passata troppo velocemente per Elia.

Sembrava ieri quando, finita ufficialmente la scuola, i Contrabbandieri e Filippo avevano messo su una specie di gruppo di supporto per aiutare Niccolò con l’esame di maturità, ed evitare che la tensione potesse giocargli brutti scherzi.  
Per fortuna era andato tutto liscio, e alla fine avevano festeggiato per un intero weekend al mare.

Poi era arrivato un mese di Luglio trascorso pigramente, aspettando che Filippo avesse una giornata libera dal suo lavoro in uno studio fotografico e lo portasse da qualche parte per stare solo loro due. 

La brutta sensazione che aveva provato quando avevano discusso per il padre era rimasta per qualche settimana, e l’argomento non aveva mancato di farli innervosire di nuovo. Ma Elia era contento, perché si era chiarito con suo padre prima che partisse, e ora sentiva che poteva andare avanti con la sua vita senza rimpianti.

Per fortuna, quando arrivò la loro prima vacanza lunga insieme, tutto era già stato archiviato felicemente da un bel pezzo.  
Filippo portò Elia a Parigi, e probabilmente non aveva mai camminato tanto in vita sua, ma non sentiva la stanchezza perché il suo ragazzo gli faceva da cicerone con talmente tanto entusiasmo che lui ne era totalmente rapito.  
Poi affittarono la macchina ed esplorarono la costa selvaggia della Normandia e andarono anche a Disneyland.

Elia non sarebbe mai tornato, ma il calendario non collaborava, segnando inesorabilmente la fine di Agosto.

Filippo però non finiva mai di viziarlo e stupirlo, per cui gli regalò un ultimo weekend di relax nel relais di famiglia dove l’aveva portato nove mesi prima. 

L’inizio della scuola era vicino, e quello che stava per iniziare era un anno scolastico importante non solo per Elia, che avrebbe avuto la maturità, ma anche per lui. Gli mancavano pochi esami, e aveva deciso l’argomento della tesi, di cui avrebbe parlato con il Prof. a fine mese. In più, avrebbe iniziato un tirocinio in uno studio di architetti a breve, che l’avrebbe impegnato molto, lasciando inevitabilmente meno tempo da dedicare al suo ragazzo.   
E poi doveva togliersi dalla mente, almeno per un paio di giorni, l’ansia che l’aveva assalito non appena un’ombra del suo passato era ricomparsa senza preavviso nella sua vita appena tornati dalla Francia.

Questa volta non c’erano in programma trattamenti benessere e niente suite, solo una normalissima camera matrimoniale e tante gite all’aria aperta. Ma soprattutto coccole e tanto, tanto sesso.

Sembrava che entrambi non fossero mai sazi l’uno dell’altro, che fosse quasi terapeutico per loro, perché la sensazione di benessere che provavano dopo era totale, tanto che avevano smesso da tempo di farsi le canne, sostituendole con delle molto più sane “sedute di coppia”. Avevano anche deciso, prima dell’estate, di fare tutte le analisi per poter essere liberi di fare l’amore in modo sicuro anche senza il preservativo. 

Si stavano baciando da un tempo indefinito, nella luce quasi arancione che entrava dalla finestra, con il sole avviato al tramonto, nudi, seduti in mezzo al morbido letto con le gambe avvinghiate uno all’altro, l’eccitazione evidente ma non avevano fretta.

“Non penso che mi abituerò mai a quanto sono felice quando sono con te”

Elia aveva preso il viso di Filippo tra le mani, e lo stava guardando con quei suoi occhi grandi e sinceri.

“Sei irresistibile quando tiri fuori il tuo lato romantico…”

Filippo gli sorrideva, ma c’era un velo di presa in giro sotto che Elia percepì immediatamente, perché ormai aveva imparato a conoscerlo e non si faceva più fregare.

“In realtà, avevo in mente qualcosa di non esattamente romantico da fare adesso…”

Le sue mani scesero lungo il petto di Filippo e presero possesso della sua erezione, facendo sì che il ragazzo rovesciasse la testa all’indietro ed Elia avesse libero accesso al suo collo, che sapeva essere molto sensibile.

“Puoi farmi tutto quello che vuoi”

La voce di Filippo era roca per l’eccitazione, e una scossa percorse tutta la schiena di Elia. Per quanto fosse accaduto diverse volte, l’adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene ogni volta che si trovava ad essere lui a prendere l’iniziativa lo mandava su di giri. Avere il corpo perfetto del ragazzo di cui era innamorato a sua disposizione, e sapere esattamente cosa fare per portarlo all’estasi, lo faceva sentire quasi onnipotente.

“Buono a sapersi”

Disse a fior di pelle, spingendolo a sdraiarsi sul letto e procedendo con la scia di baci fino al membro che ancora teneva in mano. Iniziò a leccarlo piano, a mordicchiare dolcemente la punta prima di iniziare a succhiarlo. La prima volta che si era trovato a fare questa cosa a Filippo, dopo che lui gli aveva chiesto un milione di volte se era davvero sicuro di volerlo fare, Elia si trovò del tutto inaspettatamente a trovarlo piacevole, soprattutto quando aveva capito, guidato dal suo esperto ragazzo, come piaceva a lui. 

Con la mano libera, cercò il lubrificante che avevano lasciato a portata di mano sul letto, e quando lo trovò riuscì a non combinare un disastro per metterne un po’ sulle dita, perché non voleva assolutamente smettere quello che stava facendo neppure per un attimo.

Quando infilò il primo dito dentro Filippo, lo sentì contrarsi nella sua bocca, e decise di rallentare il ritmo perché, per quanto gli piacesse sentire il suo sapore più intimo, voleva che venissero insieme dopo. 

In pochi minuti, i gemiti di Filippo riempirono la stanza, ed Elia lo fece girare a pancia in giù. Entrò in lui con un lungo sospiro di puro piacere, abbracciando il suo ragazzo e portandolo su con lui, finchè si ritrovarono in ginocchio, schiena contro petto, le mani di Elia che percorrevano il petto di Filippo mentre gli mordicchiava quel punto proprio sotto l’orecchio che sapeva lo faceva impazzire.  
Filippo iniziò a muoversi per assecondare le spinte di Elia, finchè i loro corpi non trovarono l’unisono e continuarono quella loro danza dolcemente, senza fretta. Ma Elia aveva trovato il punto debole di Filippo, e ogni volta ci arrivava, lui si sentiva sempre più vicino al limite, e ora non voleva più fare le cose piano.

Interruppe il contatto tra di loro, prendendo Elia e rovesciandolo sul materasso, per poi mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui e guidare con la sua mano il suo membro di nuovo dentro di lui. Quella vista eccitò Elia ancora di più, e sapeva che di lì a poco sarebbero esplosi entrambi perché quando Filippo prendeva il controllo, non c’era modo di resistere a lungo.

Filippo iniziò a cavalcarlo, chinandosi per catturare i gemiti di Elia nella sua bocca, baciandolo con tutto l’amore e la passione che esplodevano in lui in quei momenti in cui erano tutt’uno e non si capiva dove finiva uno ed iniziava l’altro.

Elia infilò la mano tra di loro e prese a pompare Filippo a ritmo delle sue spinte, e dopo pochi minuti vennero insieme, dichiarandosi, per l’ennesima volta, e quasi fosse un rito tutto loro, “Ti amo” nel momento in cui raggiungevano l’orgasmo.

“Promettimi che troveremo ancora il tempo per momenti così, anche quando saremo presi dalla scuola, dall’università e dal lavoro”

La voce di Elia sembrava triste, come se temesse che i loro prossimi impegni potessero rovinare la loro storia. Filippo gli stava accarezzando i capelli, il viso di Elia appoggiato sul suo petto all’altezza del cuore, sentiva il suo respiro caldo che quasi gli infondeva la vita, come una specie di Spirito Santo.

“Ti prometto che farò di tutto per provarci, ma non posso sapere come saranno i prossimi mesi”

Elia strinse ancora di più Filippo.

“Amore, anche se non riusciremo a vederci più tanto spesso, non significa che io ti amerò di meno. E poi, lo sai che i weekend sono solo per te, se non devi studiare, e ci saranno le vacanze per recuperare il tempo perso”

“Lo so”

Non sembrava convinto…

“Non fasciarti la testa prima di essertela ferita. Magari non sarà così pesante come pensiamo e avremo tutto il tempo per stare insieme”

“Ok…è che…tu sei la cosa più importante della mia vita, Filì, non posso pensare a come potrebbe essere senza di te”

“Allora non pensarci, perché non è proprio un’ipotesi da considerare!”

Filippo lo strinse forte e gli baciò la fronte, per rassicurarlo, ma anche lui non poteva impedirsi di provare una strana sensazione di apprensione per come avrebbero affrontato i cambiamenti che i mesi futuri prospettavano nelle loro vite.


	10. 05/10/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tempesta

Filippo odiava mentire, era una cosa che non faceva parte del suo carattere. Soprattutto se si trattava di Elia, e anche se era a fin di bene, come quando gli stava preparando una sorpresa. 

In questo caso specifico, la bugia era, secondo il ragionamento che aveva fatto, ancora più giustificata. Non voleva provocare reazioni inconsulte al suo focoso fidanzato finchè non fosse stato certo del motivo per cui Christopher, il suo ex del liceo, era tornato in Italia e voleva vederlo.

C’erano diverse opzioni sul tavolo, tutte più che plausibili, ma di sicuro Elia non l’avrebbe presa bene, e quindi era inutile farlo agitare e discutere prima di sapere.

Motivo per cui, di malavoglia e con un enorme senso di colpa, gli aveva mandato un messaggio per dirgli che quel pomeriggio doveva fare delle foto per il blog, che non voleva “distrazioni” intorno, e che sarebbe passato a prenderlo a casa alle 18.00 per andare a fare un aperitivo prima della festa di Federica.

Era talmente concentrato a fare ipotesi e congetture sull’incontro che avrebbe avuto di lì a poco, che non si accorse di Elia, fermo impalato all’angolo della strada.

Aveva deciso di andare a casa di Filippo dopo aver pranzato con la madre, lo avrebbe aspettato lì, tanto ormai quella era diventata praticamente anche casa sua…e l’ultima cosa che si aspettava era di vederlo uscire senza la borsa della macchina fotografica.

Perché mai avrebbe dovuto dirgli una bugia?

No, Filippo non gli avrebbe mai mentito…forse gli stava facendo una sorpresa? Ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, perché si sentiva un po’ trascurato ultimamente. Era egoistico da parte sua, e sapeva perfettamente che Filippo cercava di dedicargli tutto il tempo possibile, nonostante i mille impegni che aveva.

O forse ha lasciato la borsa in macchina…

Ma Filippo non andò verso la macchina e si avviò a piedi.

Elia sapeva che era sbagliato, ma non potè impedirsi di seguirlo. Per un paio di volte pensò di tornare indietro. Non era giusto, se Filippo non gli aveva detto la verità, aveva sicuramente un motivo, e magari aspettava solo il momento giusto per parlargliene. Non aveva nessun motivo di dubitare di lui, giusto? Si amavano, lo percepiva in ogni momento in cui erano insieme, non poteva essere stato ingannato per tutto questo tempo…ma perché stava pensando queste cose? 

Potevano esserci mille motivi, non necessariamente una tresca con qualcun’altro dietro questo strano comportamento di Filippo. Ma tutte le insicurezze che Elia aveva sempre cercato di mascherare dietro la sua facciata di spensieratezza erano in agguato, e non aspettavano altro che un momento di debolezza per assalirlo.

E l’assalto fu talmente violento, che per un momento Elia pensò che sarebbe morto sul colpo per il dolore. Davanti ai suoi occhi, in uno di quei posti abbandonati, che tanto gli piacevano, Filippo stava abbracciando un altro ragazzo.

*****

Le lacrime continuavano ad affacciarsi agli occhi di Filippo, per quanto cercasse di ricacciarle dentro, perché quello che aveva saputo non avrebbe mai potuto lontanamente immaginarselo. E non era preparato. E, soprattutto, era maledettamente ingiusto.

Quando vide Elia appoggiato al muro di fianco al portone di casa sua, pensò fosse un miraggio, perché aveva talmente bisogno di lui ora…di abbracciarlo con tutte le sue forze e baciarlo e dirgli che lo amava, come se non ci fosse un domani.

Ma qualcosa non andava. Cos’era quella luce negli occhi di Elia che, tra l’altro, sembravano gonfi e rossi per avere pianto?

Non fece in tempo a chiedergli come mai era lì e cosa fosse successo, che l’altro lo attaccò subito. Anche la sua voce era diversa.

“Chi è il ragazzo con cui ti sei visto?”

Filippo registrò l’informazione, e subito lo scenario peggiore si presentò alla sua mente: Elia pensava che lui avesse un altro.

“Mi hai seguito?”

“Non è importante, adesso. Voglio sapere chi è”

\- Certo che è importante, perché se mi hai seguito vuol dire che non ti fidi di me…e come posso ora spiegarti cos’è successo?

“Chris, il mio ex ragazzo del liceo”

Cercava di rimanere calmo, una scenata di gelosia in mezzo alla strada non era il massimo. Non potevano andare di sopra e parlarne, tranquillamente, sul divano? Non c’era motivo che Elia si arrabbiasse, tranne per il fatto di avergli detto una bugia…ma dalla rabbia che vedeva trasparire in lui, sapeva che le cose non sarebbero andate lisce.

“E da quando vi vedete?”

“E’ tornato a Roma da un paio di giorni, ci siamo visti oggi, per la prima volta dopo tre anni”

“Scommetto che non c’è voluto molto per tornare indietro ai vecchi tempi…”

“Che vuoi dire?”

Avevano solo parlato, cosa credeva di aver visto Elia?

“Vi ho visti abbracciati, non dire che non è vero!”

Stava diventando aggressivo, continuava ad avvicinarsi e poi a fare un passo indietro, come se stesse cercando un contatto ma allo stesso tempo fosse troppo arrabbiato per volere Filippo vicino. Gli faceva quasi paura, perché non l’aveva mai visto così. E il fatto che fosse per colpa sua, per non aver voluto dirgli che il suo ex era tornato nella sua vita e che si sarebbero visti, lo faceva sentire una merda…anche se, davvero, non c’erano motivi perché Elia fosse geloso di Chris.

“Certo che ci siamo abbracciati, siamo rimasti più o meno amici, non vedo perché non avremmo dovuto abbracciarci per salutarci”

“Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?”

“Oggi, te ne avrei parlato stasera. Ho aspettato a parlartene perché volevo prima sapere il motivo per cui Chris era tornato a Roma e poi ti avrei detto tutto, proprio per evitare scene di questo tipo. Ma mi rendo conto che è stato un errore, e non avrei dovuto dirti una bugia per oggi pomeriggio”

“Fammi indovinare, è tornato perché si è reso conto che ti ama ancora e ti rivuole?”

Di nuovo le lacrime si affacciarono agli occhi di Filippo…Elia era così lontano dalla verità, ma gli avrebbe mai creduto, nello stato in cui era?

“E tu pensi che io lo rivoglia, sul serio?”

“Non so più cosa pensare…sono settimane che sei strano, e pensavo che fosse solo per tutti i nuovi impegni, lo stage, gli ultimi esami, la tesi…e invece scopro che probabilmente ha a che fare con lui, che mi hai mentito per vederlo e poi vi vedo abbracciati…”

“Elia, possiamo parlarne con calma in casa?”

“Così puoi avere tempo di inventarti una bella storia per farmi credere che tra di voi non c’è niente?”

“Cosa? Ma che cazzo stai dicendo?”

Davvero pensava che fosse così stronzo? No, non poteva pensarlo sul serio, era solo arrabbiato…non poteva essersi così clamorosamente sbagliato su Elia in tutti questi mesi. L’aveva visto crescere e maturare, l’aveva visto darsi completamente a lui, l’aveva visto triste e felice e avevano condiviso tutto…si erano dichiarati il loro amore in tutti i modi possibili…e ora doveva sentirsi dire questo?

“Non mi fido più di te…chissà quante altre bugie puoi avermi detto in questi mesi”

“Non lo pensi sul serio”

“Invece sì”

Filippo fece un passo in avanti tendendo la mano, voleva disperatamente toccare Elia e fargli capire che stava dicendo un mucchio di stronzate. Ma lui indietreggiò e gli puntò l’indice contro. Non era più lui, c’era un altro ragazzo di fronte a lui in quel momento e Filippo si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene.

“Non toccarmi! Non osare più avvicinarti a me, o parlarmi”

“Non puoi dire sul serio, senza neanche lasciarmi il modo di spiegarti”

“Non voglio le tue spiegazioni, tornatene pure dal tuo vecchio amore!”

“Elia, ti prego…”

“Vaffanculo Filippo! Vorrei non averti mai incontrato!”

*****

La festa per il diciottesimo di Federica era in posto sul Tevere, semi all’aperto, e come l’anno precedente, c’era un sacco di gente che i Contrabbandieri non avevano mai visto.  
Quando Elia arrivò, si allarmarono subito. Era ubriaco, e probabilmente aveva anche fumato, e soprattutto era senza Filippo. Non sembrava neppure essere la stessa persona che avevano salutato, felice e splendente d'amore che avevano salutato il pomeriggio prima a scuola. Non li salutò neppure e si fiondò a bere ancora, per poi lanciarsi nella folla sulla piccola pista da ballo all’interno e appiccicarsi ad una ragazza che neanche sapevano chi fosse.

Ma che cazzo stava succedendo?

Martino si precipitò da Eleonora che era fuori.

“Ele, ma perché Elia è qui senza Filippo e si sta facendo una ragazza sulla pista da ballo?”

Lei si girò verso dove Martino stava indicando e vide una scena, attraverso i finestroni lasciati aperti, che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere. Si allontanarono dal casino in un angolo affacciato sul fiume ed Eleonora chiamò Filippo.

“Hey”  
“Ma dove sei?”  
“Sto arrivando”  
“Come mai Elia è qui da solo?”  
“Abbiamo litigato…ti ricordi che ti ho detto che avrei visto Chris oggi?”  
“Sì, perché eri curioso di sapere come mai è tornato, e quindi? Come mai è a Roma?”  
“Di questo ne parliamo con calma a casa, non è una cosa che posso dirti al telefono. Comunque, non avevo detto niente ad Elia, ma lui mi ha seguito e ci ha visti mentre ci abbracciavamo”  
“E?”  
“E ha fatto il 2+2 sbagliato, pensando che io volessi lasciarlo per tornare da lui. Abbiamo litigato e non vuole più vedermi”  
“Cazzo…”  
“Già…sto venendo lì perché mi deve ascoltare, non ho intenzione di far finire così la cosa”  
“Ti conviene sbrigarti…”

Nel frattempo, Giovanni, Luca e Niccolò si erano avvicinati e tutti aspettavano con il fiato sospeso notizie da Eleonora.

“Sta arrivando, hanno litigato perché Elia l’ha visto che si incontrava con il suo ex del Liceo e non gli aveva detto niente”

“Ma ci dobbiamo preoccupare?” Giovanni era in agitazione, non aveva mai visto Elia in quello stato e la mamma orsa che c’era in lui aveva scatenato gli istinti primordiali di protezione dei suoi cuccioli.

“Ma no, Filippo ama Elia, non lo lascerebbe mai, soprattutto per uno che non vede ne sente da tre anni. Mi ha detto che c’è un motivo se Chris è tornato, ma che non è una cosa di cui parlare la telefono. Comunque sta venendo qui perché vuole chiarirsi…”

“Sì ma Elia non è nelle condizioni al momento...”

“Se lo vede così è peggio”

“Giò, cerca di parlargli tu, io e Nicco stiamo vicino all’ingresso per intercettare Filippo quando arriva” suggerì Martino.

“Ok, Luchino, vieni con me”

Giovanni e Luca tentarono di separare Elia dalla ragazza che stava baciando, ma ogni volta che lei sembrava sul punto di allontanarsi, lui se la riprendeva, e loro non sapevano più che fare, anche perché lui li aveva molto serenamente mandati affanculo, dicendogli che dovevano farsi i cazzi loro.

Raggiunsero Martino e Niccolò, e Filippo che nel frattempo era arrivato, con gli occhi rossi dal pianto e neanche la più lontana traccia del sorriso che aveva di solito.

“Dov’è?”

Non sapevano cosa rispondere, poi Giò d’istinto si voltò verso la pista da ballo, ma Elia e la ragazza non c’erano più, seguirono tutti il suo sguardo e poi li videro, che si chiudevano in quello che poteva essere un bagno.

“Filo…” Martino cercò di trattenerlo, ma lui non lo ascoltava e iniziò a farsi largo tra i ragazzi che ballavano.

Giovanni cercò Eleonora con lo sguardo e le fece cenno di andare verso il bagno in questione, dove vide che stava andando suo fratello.

Quando Filippo aprì la porta, erano tutti lì, e non sapevano neppure loro se era per sorreggerlo o fare scudo per non far vedere a tutti cosa stava succedendo.

Per un attimo, Filippo pensò di fiondarsi dentro e staccare Elia da quella sconosciuta, dargli un pugno per farlo rinsavire e riportarselo a casa, dove avrebbero parlato, si sarebbero sfogati e avrebbero fatto pace.

Ma fu solo un attimo. Deglutì e fece un grande respiro per non dare di stomaco davanti a tutti, perché la scena che aveva di fronte agli occhi gli dava la nausea e non se la sarebbe mai scordata, e se ne andò senza dire una parola.

Giovanni richiuse la porta e guardò gli altri, pietrificati.

“Vado con lui” Eleonora si precipitò dietro al fratello e i ragazzi rimasero impotenti a vedere l’iceberg squarciare la chiglia della nave. Sarebbero riusciti a salvarla dal naufragio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niente, sono in una valle di lacrime...quanta fatica mi costa scrivere di loro separati e feriti.
> 
> Però, visto che sono riuscita a scrivere anche oggi, che non era in programma, e mancano ancora solo 3 capitoli, penso che mi farò un regalo di compleanno, riuscendo a pubblicare l'epilogo con lo scontato happy ending il prossimo lunedì. 
> 
> Devo pensare positivo, altrimenti passo i prossimi tre giorni a piangere per loro!!


	11. 28/10/2019 - I° PARTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cercando di aiutare i naufraghi dopo l'affondamento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho diviso il capitolo in due parti, perchè altrimenti mi sembrava troppo lungo...oltre che emotivamente molto tosto da digerire

I ragazzi erano riuniti davanti al cancello di scuola, c’era anche Niccolò che aveva dormito da Martino quel weekend e lo aveva accompagnato, prima di andare in università.

Giovanni fissava lo schermo del telefono…e tutti erano in attesa.

“Niente…non penso che verrà neanche oggi, non risponde né alle chiamate né ai messaggi, ha proprio il telefono spento”

“Che cazzo facciamo?”

Luchino fece a voce alta la domanda che si stavano facendo tutti da settimane ormai. Ne avevano parlato già diverse volte, senza mai trovare una risposta, perché il problema di base era che non sapevano esattamente che cosa fosse successo tra Elia e Filippo, e nessuno dei due sembrava volerne parlare. Martino e Niccolò ci avevano provato con Filippo, ma lui aveva sempre trovato una scusa per cambiare argomento. E con Elia non erano praticamene più riusciti a parlare dalla sera della festa di Federica.

Lui li aveva completamente tagliati fuori dalla sua vita, non veniva quasi più a scuola e anche quando c’era, era come se fosse presente solo il suo corpo, ma la sua mente fosse altrove. Lo vedevano ubriacarsi e farsi chiunque gli capitasse a tiro alle feste, era diventato una specie di fantasma perché chiaramente non stava bene e, visto che li stava ignorando, loro non potevano prendersi cura di lui.

“Se lui non ci vuole parlare non vedo come possiamo cercare di aiutarlo”

Giovanni sembrava rassegnato. Incazzato da morire, ma ormai privo di speranze di poter fare qualcosa…se Elia non chiedeva aiuto, davvero non vedeva modo per venirne fuori.

“E Filippo?” Martino fece la domanda a Niccolò, che lo vedeva spesso in università.

“Sta male anche lui, questo è certo. Credo di non averlo visto più sorridere da quella sera…ma anche lui non parla, lo sai bene”

Sembrava un vicolo cieco, ma Martino non voleva arrendersi. 

“Tu hai modo di scoprire se oggi pomeriggio ha lezione?”

“Credo di sì, perché?”

“Allora, tu e Giò andate a parlare con lui, e io e Luca troveremo Elia e lo costringeremo a parlare, anche con la forza se necessario”

Luchino lo guardava a bocca aperta. Con la forza, in che senso? Non lo sapeva neppure Marti in realtà, ma aveva deciso che la misura era colma, gli sarebbe venuto in mente un modo per farlo collaborare.

*****

Niccolò aveva dato appuntamento a Giò in un punto preciso. Era riuscito a scoprire che Filippo aveva lezione e sapeva esattamente dove trovarlo. Non avevano avuto modo di decidere come approcciarlo, perciò avevano deciso di vedere come avrebbe reagito e seguire la corrente.

Quando Filippo li vide, capì subito che lo stavano aspettando. Il primo impulso fu di girare i tacchi e andarsene…però sapeva che non era giusto. Loro non gli aveva fatto niente, e doveva ammettere che gli mancavano, soprattutto adesso che avrebbe avuto più che bisogno di qualche momento di cazzeggio con i Contrabbandieri.

Aveva sempre evitato, le volte in cui si era visto di sfuggita con Martino e Niccolò, di rispondere su che cosa fosse successo con Elia.

Forse era venuto il momento di affrontare l’argomento.

Gli fece cenno di seguirlo, e trovarono un angolo tranquillo in un cortile lì vicino.

Filippo stava appoggiato ad un albero, mentre Giovanni e Niccolò erano in piedi di fronte a lui. 

Nessuno dei tre sapeva come rompere il ghiaccio…

“Senti” attaccò Giò “io di solito non mi intrometto in queste cose…”

E Niccolò lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio. Sapeva da Martino che era stato lui a dirgli cosa scrivergli quando erano a Bracciano…e magari a lui non era sembrata un’intromissione, ma Niccolò non l’aveva presa benissimo all’inizio…

In tutta risposta, Giò lo guardò alzando le spalle, come per dire “Che c’è, non è vero?”

“Però qui mi pare evidente che state male tutti e due. Elia è una specie di zombie che fa cose assurde e non sta quasi più venendo a scuola. E tu, francamente, mi sembra che stai di merda, hai delle occhiaie che non penso siano dovute allo studio. Perciò forse è venuto il momento di fare qualcosa!”

“Noi non vogliamo forzarvi, ma siamo preoccupati. Siamo vostri amici, vogliamo bene a tutti e due e siamo…frustrati…perché non ci parlate e non sappiamo cos’è successo”

“Non è per farci i cazzi vostri, ma almeno per capire se possiamo fare qualcosa per aiutarvi a stare un po’ meglio”

Filippo non potè evitare di sorridere per la preoccupazione che i due ragazzi stavano dimostrando anche nei suoi confronti. Ed era vero, stava male, malissimo. E ora sapeva che anche Elia soffriva e la sensazione che fosse tutta colpa sua, che aveva messo da parte quando aveva visto il suo ragazzo scoparsi un’altra nel bagno del locale della festa di Federica, tornò ad opprimergli ancora di più un cuore già stritolato da troppo dolore.

Non ce la faceva più, voleva solo che questo periodo orrendo passasse più in fretta possibile…

“Il giorno in cui ci siamo lasciati, Elia mi ha visto incontrarmi con un ragazzo. Si chiama Chris ed è stato il mio primo amore, al Liceo. Era tornato in America con i suoi dopo la maturità e ci eravamo sentiti solo sporadicamente fino a quest’estate. Lui mi ha scritto quando siamo tornati dalle vacanze, e poi quando è tornato a Roma ha chiesto di vederci, perché doveva dirmi una cosa importante”

Fece una pausa, tornando con la memoria a quel giorno che avrebbe voluto cancellare dal calendario e dai suoi ricordi per sempre, che gli aveva lasciato una ferita ancora aperta, che probabilmente non si sarebbe mai del tutto rimarginata.

“Non avevo detto ad Elia che dovevo vederlo, non sapeva neanche che ci stavamo messaggiando già da un po’”

“Ma perché scusa?” 

Giovanni sapeva benissimo che mentire, con Elia, non era mai una mossa giusta, l’aveva imparato con l’esperienza.

“Perché volevo evitare che si facesse mille congetture, sbagliate, prima che anch’io sapessi il perché del suo ritorno”

Giovanni piegò la testa di lato per rifletterci un attimo. Sì, aveva un senso. Quando si trattava di sentimenti e cose importanti, Elia poteva essere un po’ troppo impulsivo, anzi, meglio, esplosivo, nelle sue reazioni. 

“Lui mi ha seguito all’appuntamento con Chris, e quando ha visto che ci siamo abbracciati per salutarci, è saltato alla conclusione sbagliata”

“Ha pensato che lo stessi tradendo”

Niccolò non aveva fatto una domanda, ma Filippo annuì in risposta.

Giovanni era in attesa, e non si era neanche reso conto che stava stritolando con una mano lo zaino che teneva su una spalla, per la tensione. Non aveva motivi di pensare che Filippo non fosse sincero, sembrava che Elia avesse ingigantito la cosa a dismisura, eppure era inquieto. Come se il peggio dovesse ancora venire.

“Non mi ha neanche dato modo di spiegargli, mi ha detto che visto che gli avevo mentito, potevo averlo fatto anche altre volte, che non si fidava più di me e che voleva non avermi mai incontrato”

Ok, questo era troppo perfino per Elia. Come poteva davvero aver pensato quelle cose del ragazzo che aveva sempre descritto come perfetto e meraviglioso? Era una reazione davvero esagerata, forse era successo qualcos’altro prima che Filippo non stava dicendo? Non poteva credere che davvero Elia non gli avesse dato neppure il beneficio del dubbio, dopo tutti i mesi che erano stati insieme. 

“Ma perché il tuo ex è tornato? Puoi dircelo?”

E ora veniva la parte più difficile, per Filippo. Perché anche se ormai aveva avuto modo di digerire la notizia, non l’aveva ancora accettata, perché era troppo ingiusto ai suoi occhi.

“Chris è malato. Ha un tumore al cervello. Sembrava che con una prima operazione e le terapie fosse a posto, ma è tornato…se si operasse di nuovo, potrebbe vivere più a lungo, ma con il rischio di rimanere cieco o, peggio, paralizzato. Se si limita a radio e chemioterapia, la speranza di vita è di qualche mese, ma se non fa niente, difficilmente arriverà a Natale”

Giovanni e Niccolò erano senza parole, si guardarono per un attimo e poi rivolsero la loro attenzione a Filippo, che aveva le guance bagnate di lacrime che probabilmente neanche sentiva.

“Lui ha deciso di non volersi più curare, è tornato a Roma per vivere gli ultimi due mesi della sua vita nel posto dov’è cresciuto e che considera casa sua, con gli amici di sempre, facendo le cose che ama di più. E ha chiesto a me e agli altri nostri amici di aiutarlo a rendere meno doloroso il percorso verso la fine…”

Ora che Giò e Nicco piangevano in silenzio. 

Quanto poteva essere ingiusta la vita?

Giovanni non si capacitava di come un Dio che sua madre diceva sempre essere misericordioso, permettesse che un ragazzo di 21 anni potesse morire così, non aveva senso, non poteva esserci nessun lato positivo in una cosa così.

Niccolò si stava immaginando al posto di Chris…era facile, in un certo senso, per lui. E’ vero che la sua malattia non implicava una morte certa, e neppure doveva sottoporsi a interventi o terapie invasive, eppure, il sentirsi intrappolato in un qualcosa più grande di te, la voglia di vivere a modo tuo, nonostante tutto, il volersi affidare solo ai propri amici per stare bene, quello, lo capiva benissimo. 

“E quindi, ogni momento libero che abbiamo lo passiamo con lui, lo portiamo in giro nei posti dove andavamo da adolescenti. Cuciniamo i suoi piatti preferiti, facciamo tutto quello che gli passa per testa. E quando la stanchezza è troppa, allora stiamo sul divano a guardare le serie tv, a mangiare gelato, a parlare di qualsiasi cosa ci venga in mente. Quando arriverà il momento, gli terremo la mano e dovremo sorridere, ce l’ha chiesto lui, perché smetterà di soffrire sapendo di aver fatto esattamente quello che voleva, con le persone che amava…”

Giovanni lasciò cade lo zaino sul prato e abbracciò Filippo, cogliendolo di sorpresa. Aveva bisogno di quell’abbraccio. Non era solo ad affrontare questa cosa, c’erano i suoi migliori amici e sua sorella, ma erano talmente stravolti anche loro che i momenti in cui potevano darsi conforto a vicenda erano pochi. 

Niccolò li guardava senza riuscire a smettere di piangere. Ora che sapeva, avrebbe prestato volentieri a Filippo la sua spalla per piangere, ed era sicuro che Martino si sarebbe precipitato da lui non appena gliel’avesse detto.

Quando Giò lo lasciò, le lacrime si stavano asciugando e Filippo si sentiva già meglio. Niccolò si avvicinò per abbracciarlo a sua volta, mentre Giovani raccoglieva lo zaino e pensava a come avrebbero potuto dirlo ad Elia.

“Possiamo dirlo ad Elia?”

Filippo alzò le spalle.

“Fate come volete. Sinceramente, ora non ho né la forza né il tempo per pensare anche a lui…forse quando tutto questo sarà finito…ma in questo momento ho il cuore talmente in frantumi, che non vedo all’orizzonte la possibilità di poterlo sistemare, e nemmeno ho la voglia di farlo”

Non era una chiusura definitiva, ma adesso era chiaro che non voleva saperne di Elia. Non potevano proprio dargli torto…

Si salutarono con la promessa di rivedersi presto, poi Nicco scrisse a Marti per sapere dove raggiungerli, dovevano assolutamente parlare con Elia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Contrabbandieri sono i migliori amici del mondo, e Giovanni non può che essere sempre il primo in classifica, anche in questo caso con Filippo!


	12. 28/10/2019 - II° PARTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'accerchiamento

Martino tentò un’ultima mossa e trascinò Luchino in quell’angolo sperduto dove lui, Giò ed Elia andavano quando c’era qualche argomento serio da discutere, o per cazzeggiare con il pallone senza disturbare nessuno.

Avevano tentato di chiamarlo, senza risposta, avevano citofonato, senza risposta, messo il naso nei posti dove Elia andava di solito vicino a casa. Niente.

Se non fosse stato neppure sul divano logoro sotto l’albero da cui si vedeva tutta la città, allora avrebbero aspettato che la madre tornasse a casa per fare direttamente irruzione in camera sua.

Marti era determinato a fare questa cosa, non poteva lasciare che Elia commettesse l’errore che lui aveva fatto l’anno prima, quando si era ritrovato innamorato di Niccolò ed incapace di ammetterlo perfino con se stesso, allontanandosi dalle persone che gli volevano bene.  
Elia aveva bisogno d’aiuto, e se avessero dovuto fare di nuovo a pugni, allora lui non si sarebbe sottratto, pur di fargli capire che doveva parlare con loro e fidarsi.

Per fortuna, il suo intuito aveva avuto ragione, e lui era là, seduto con lo sguardo perso davanti a sé.

Marti e Luca si guardarono, poi decisero di “accerchiarlo”, per evitare che potesse alzarsi e scappar via, ma lui non sembrava neppure essersi accorto della loro presenza, in piedi ai due lati del divano.

Aveva un aspetto terribile, l’ombra sbiadita del bel ragazzo con gli occhi grandi ed il sorriso contagioso.

Luchino guardò Marti, che si era portato il pallone sperando che magari Elia potesse aver voglia di fare due tiri.

“Ti va di fare qualche passaggio?”

“Lasciatemi stare”

“Elì, per favore…” 

Niente, nessuna reazione, come se loro neanche fossero lì.

“’fanculo, mi sono proprio rotto adesso!”

Martino lanciò il pallone addosso ad Elia che lo prese inaspettatamente al volo e guardò l’amico piazzarsi davanti a lui con un piglio che non si ricordava di avergli mai visto.

“Alzati!”

Elia riabbassò lo sguardo, e lo fissò sul pallone, scuotendo la testa.

“E va bene” Martino lo prese infilandogli le braccia sotto le ascelle per tirarlo su di peso, subito aiutato da Luca che lo aveva raggiunto.

Elia tentava di allontanarlo ma la forza di Martino sembrava straordinaria, mentre lui era privo di qualsiasi barlume di energia.

“Lasciami, ma che cazzo fai?”

“Ti porto a casa, ti metto sotto ad una doccia gelida e quando ti sarai schiarito le idee in quella tua testa di cazzo, parliamo del perché stai mandando a puttane la tua vita!”

Elia spalancò gli occhi. Aveva visto Martino così arrabbiato solo una volta in vita sua, più o meno un anno prima, quando si erano azzuffati davanti alla discoteca dove c’era la festa di Covitti. Si girò per una frazione di secondo verso Luchino, che lo guardava implorandolo di dar retta a Marti e si arrese.  
Quando Martino capì che Elia non si sarebbe opposto, allentò la presa, e quando fu sicuro che non sarebbe scappato, lo lasciò.

“Non voglio andare a casa”

“Ok, allora parliamo qui, basta che dici che cosa ti sta capitando”

“Siamo preoccupati, Elì. Ci hai chiuso fuori dalla tua vita in queste settimane, e quando capita che ci vediamo sei fuori di te…e quello che fai, beh, non è una cosa sana”

Elia guardò Luca come se gli stesse parlando in ostrogoto, stupito dall’improvvisa saggezza dell’amico. 

Lo sapeva che quello che faceva non era “sano”, ma era l’unico modo che aveva trovato per cercare di sopravvivere al dolore di aver perso Filippo. E anche se quel briciolo di Elia ragionevole che era rimasto in lui, continuava a ripetergli che aveva sbagliato completamente con lui, che non l’aveva tradito e che avrebbe dovuto dargli modo di spiegarsi, l’altro Elia, quello emotivo e impulsivo, aveva preso il sopravvento senza che lui potesse impedirlo. E l’aveva spinto a bere, con la scusa che così sarebbe stato più facile tradire, lui sì, Filippo e poi dimenticarsene il giorno dopo.

E non gli importava che a scuola, le poche volte in cui andava, tutti lo guardassero male e sparlassero di lui come lo stronzo che si portava tutte le ragazze, e anche un paio di ragazzi, a letto per poi neanche guardarli in faccia dopo.

Voleva solo dimenticare il corpo caldo di Filippo che lo faceva sentire ogni volta in paradiso, sostituendolo con altri corpi che non gli davano la benchè minima sensazione. Voleva spegnere il cervello, che finiva inesorabilmente a pensare a quanto era felice con Filippo e a desiderare di non avergli mai detto quelle cose ed essersi comportato come un coglione il giorno in cui si erano lasciati. Perché sì, lo sapeva che lui l’aveva visto coi pantaloni abbassati in quel bagno con quella ragazza, quella sera.

Era perfettamente consapevole di aver intrapreso una strada che portava dritta dritta all’autodistruzione, di ogni errore che stava facendo, ma non gli importava di cercare un percorso alternativo per non andare a sbattere o di rimediare, perché se non poteva stare con Filippo, allora non gli interessava più niente.

Si lasciò cadere sul divano. Si sentiva esausto, senza aver fatto assolutamente niente. Forse era arrivato il momento di smetterla e di chiedere aiuto…nonostante li avesse evitati, i suoi amici erano lì…forse non era poi lo schifo di persona che si era convinto di essere, forse si poteva salvare, forse ci poteva essere una speranza…

“Senti, Elia “Martino si buttò sul divano accanto a lui, e Luca fece lo stesso “io so meglio di chiunque che quando non vedi una via d’uscita, la cosa che ti riesce più naturale è startene per i cazzi tuoi, ma sei stato proprio tu a farmi capire che invece era l’esatto contrario. E non dirmi che non ti ricordi cosa ci siamo detti quando ci siamo chiariti, a Bracciano, dopo lo scazzo alla festa di Covitti”

Se lo ricordava eccome. Giò li aveva lasciati da soli apposta e avevano fatto una chiacchierata “cuore a cuore” come mai gli era capitato da quando si conoscevano, e da lì, la loro amicizia era uscita molto più forte e intensa di prima.

“Sono proprio uno stronzo” fu la prima cosa che gli uscì di bocca, e anche se sembrava più rivolta a se stesso che non agli amici, loro la presero come un buon segno che forse, finalmente, Elia si era deciso ad aprirsi con loro.

“Mmmhhhh, mi pare un buon inizio, vai avanti, perché stronzo è un po’ riduttivo rispetto a come ti sei comportato ultimamente, puoi fare di meglio!”

Per la prima volta da settimane, Elia fece un mezzo sorriso e sentì una breccia di calore nel ghiaccio che aveva occupato il suo cuore e la mente. 

Si girò verso Luchino, che lo guardava con quel suo sorriso da bambino.

“Testa di cazzo? Coglione? Pezzo di merda? Possono andar bene?”

“Mi sembra che hai completato il repertorio, bene così”

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, in cui tutti e tre guardavano di fronte a loro, poi Martino si girò verso Elia, e lo vide sorridere, e allora gli mise il braccio intorno alle spalle e se lo portò vicino, lasciando che lui appoggiasse la testa sulla sua spalla e si lasciasse andare.

Elia pianse, pianse tutte le lacrime che, per un motivo che non sapeva spiegarsi, non erano riuscite ancora ad uscire dal giorno in cui aveva lasciato Filippo.

Quando il telefono di Martino vibrò. Lo passò a Luca, era Niccolò che voleva sapere dove raggiungerli, avevano parlato con Filippo e ora dovevano assolutamente parlare con Elia.

*****

Aveva ascoltato tutto senza dire una parola, chiudendo gli occhi ogni tanto come per cercare di immaginare il dolore che Filippo poteva aver provato, per colpa sua e del suo ego e delle sue assurde paure che gli avevano completamente annebbiato ogni pensiero razionale.

Era troppo da sopportare…avrebbe voluto che i suoi amici lo lasciassero lì, a logorarsi insieme al divano, dimenticato da tutti. Non si meritava che fossero tutti lì intorno a lui a cercare di dargli conforto. Non si meritava di essere perdonato da Filippo, se mai avesse avuto la possibilità di parlargli ancora.

Aveva sempre la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Martino che non aveva smesso un secondo di stringerlo per fargli sapere che non l’avrebbe lasciato, neanche ora che sapeva tutto quanto.

Quando Giovanni finì di parlare, rimasero tutti in silenzio, a metabolizzare la situazione. Marti era a pezzi, stringeva la mano di Niccolò, seduto sul bracciolo di fianco a lui e non vedeva l’ora di correre ad abbracciare Filo. Ma non voleva neppure lasciare Elia, perché scoprire la verità sul ragazzo che pensava gli avesse rubato Filippo era il colpo di grazia che avrebbe potuto distruggerlo.

“L’ho perso per sempre…non vorrà più vedermi”

Era quasi un sussurro, ma lo sentirono tutti e quattro. Giò e Nicco si guardarono, non sapevano neppure loro se dirgli che forse c’era una speranza, ma doveva aspettare che fosse tutto finito. Filippo non gli aveva dato certezze, e non era giusto illudere Elia.

“Prova a scrivergli, digli che ti abbiamo raccontato tutto e che ti dispiace” provò a suggerire Giò.

Elia scosse la testa.

“Giò ha ragione, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, ti ignorerà, ma almeno ci avrai provato” 

All’improvviso, Luca si illuminò “E se gli chiedo di passare prima della mia festa sabato, per salutarci?”

Gli altri tre si guardarono…un’imboscata, per costringerli a parlarsi…rischioso, ma poteva funzionare. 

“Pensi che lui verrà? Sapendo che potrebbe incontrare Elia?” Niccolò era il più dubbioso, mentre Marti e Giò sembravano propensi almeno a provarci.

“Beh, noi gli abbiamo detto che lui non esce più con noi, per cui potrebbe anche passare”

“Secondo me viene, non ha mai avuto problemi con me, anzi, andavamo molto d’accordo. Se gli dico che mi farebbe piacere poter festeggiare anche con lui il mio diciottesimo, non rifiuta”

“Ehi, Eli…te la sentiresti di vederlo e di parlargli?”

Di nuovo scosse la testa, quella prospettiva lo terrorizzava. Cos’avrebbe mai potuto dirgli per cercare di non apparire come l’essere più disgustoso sulla faccia della terra? Non era pronto per sentirsi dire in faccia dal ragazzo che amava ancora con tutto se stesso che non lo voleva vedere mai più.

“Beh, abbiamo cinque giorni per lavorarci. Ora vieni a casa con me, ti fai una bella doccia, mangiamo qualcosa di decente e ci dormi su, ok?”

Giovanni sorrise a vedere Martino assumere quello che, normalmente, sarebbe stato il suo ruolo. Era molto fiero di lui, per com’era maturato rispetto all’anno prima. Anche Niccolò era molto orgoglioso del suo ragazzo, e si sarebbe fatto da parte senza problemi, per lasciare che Marti si prendesse cura di Elia.

E quella notte, per la prima volta da settimane, Elia riuscì a dormire un sonno tranquillo, mentre Martino vegliava su di lui, come faceva spesso con Niccolò quando percepiva che stava arrivando un momento no, e intanto pensava che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, per vedere i suoi due amici tornare insieme felici, anche se ancora non sapeva bene cosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci tenevo a dare un ruolo importante a Martino nel cercare di tirar su Elia. Perchè è lui che ha portato Filippo nella sua vita, e perchè doveva in qualche modo riscattarsi per come si era comportato con Elia (e gli altri) nella S2.  
> E sono molto fiera di questo nuovo Martino!!!


	13. 02/11/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'imboscata

Luca era molto fiero di se stesso, la sua intuizione si era rivelata giusta, Filippo aveva accettato di passare al locale dove ci sarebbe stata la festa prima che arrivassero tutti gli ospiti, per bere qualcosa insieme e festeggiare.

Una volta avuto conferma, scattò il piano B per convincere Elia. Fu un duro lavoro, ma alla fine disse che ci avrebbe provato, ma che non garantiva che ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Meglio di niente…

Quando Filippo arrivò, Martino gli saltò praticamente addosso per abbracciarlo. Non erano riusciti a vedersi, ma erano stati ore al telefono a raccontarsi tutto, perché Marti voleva esserci per lui, come Filo c’era stato nei momenti no con Niccolò fin dall’inizio. Jack e Rose dovevano restare uniti per sempre, non c’erano ex ragazzi che contassero.

“Finiscila con queste feste, se no poi Nicco diventa geloso!”

“Ti abbraccio quanto mi pare, mi sei mancato e poi lui non è geloso, vero?”

Niccolò si mise a ridere “Lungi da me separare Leo e Kate!”

Filippo abbracciò Giovanni e Nicco, e poi anche Luchino, e gli diede il regalo che gli aveva fatto. Gli erano mancati quei ragazzi, e anche se in un certo senso era doloroso rivederli, perché inevitabilmente lo portavano a pensare ad Elia, era felice di poter passare anche solo un’oretta con loro, prima di tornare da Chris.

Ma quando li vide tutti e quattro guardare alle sue spalle, capì di essere caduto in un’imboscata…non era difficile capire chi si fosse materializzato dietro di lui…era pronto per rivederlo?

Fece un sorriso amaro e scosse la testa, Martino lo guardava implorandolo di dargli questa possibilità, Luca stava quasi trattenendo il fiato, Niccolò invece guardava per terra, forse lui non era d’accordo e si sentiva in colpa, mentre Giovanni continuava a guardare Elia alle sue spalle.

“Io devo andare, sono passato solo per portarti il regalo e farti gli auguri” disse rivolto solamente a Luca “Ci vediamo, ragazzi”

Si girò, vide Elia, o meglio, il fantasma di Elia. E per una frazione di secondo, l’impulso di stringerselo tra le braccia e di dimenticare tutto quanto sembrò prendere il sopravvento. Ma fu solo un attimo.  
Uscì passandogli accanto senza più guardarlo, e in quel momento, qualcosa scattò nelle mente di Elia e lo fece reagire: non poteva farlo andare via senza aver provato a scusarsi.

Gli altri lo videro corrergli dietro e si sorrisero. Forse non era tutto perduto.

Appena fuori dal locale, Elia trovò la forza di chiamarlo.

“Filippo, aspetta, per favore”

Stranamente, lui si fermò. Ma non si girava ed Elia non voleva dirgli quello che aveva da dirgli così, senza guardarlo, in mezzo alla strada. Si guardò intorno e vide il déhors del locale, che era ancora arredato. Perfetto.

“Possiamo sederci cinque minuti a parlare?”

Filippo si girò, non voleva farlo, ma il suo corpo sembrava avere una volontà tutta sua e non ubbidiva ai comandi.

Elia tirò un sospiro di sollievo, e si concesse un minuto per guardarlo…anche se si vedeva che era stanco, e un velo di tristezza gli offuscava gli occhi, Filippo era sempre la cosa più bella che lui avesse mai visto, e questo non sarebbe mai cambiato.

“Non credo sia una buona idea”

“Io invece sì”

Da dove gli era venuta quell’improvvisa sicurezza, se fino a un attimo prima aveva pensato di non andare alla festa di Luca? Gli era bastato vederlo, e tutto gli era stato chiaro: se non avesse tentato con tutte le sue forze di riprenderselo, se ne sarebbe pentito per tutta la vita. Aveva già abbastanza cose per cui sentirsi in colpa, non voleva aggiungere anche questa.

Gli indicò con il braccio la veranda con i salottini, e aspettò finchè Filippo si decise a muoversi.

Erano seduti uno di fronte all’altro, e ora Elia si rendeva conto che non sapeva da dove iniziare…forse non era stata una grande idea, dopo tutto…

“Non hai un bell’aspetto, stai bene?” 

Filippo non riuscì proprio a non mostrarsi preoccupato, e si maledisse da solo per la sua debolezza. Doveva fregarsene, non erano affari suoi se Elia stava bene o no. Dopo il modo in cui l’aveva lasciato, dopo quello che gli aveva detto e gli aveva fatto, con tutta la situazione di Chris da gestire, Elia Santini doveva essere l’ultimo dei suoi problemi…e invece, vederlo in quello stato lo faceva star male. Perché anche se si era imposto con tutte le sue forze, se non di odiarlo, almeno di non pensare più a lui, aveva miseramente fallito e il suo amore per Elia non era cambiato di una virgola.

“No, non sto bene. Ma ora ho ritrovato i miei amici, perciò le cose potranno solo migliorare”

“Sono contento per voi, sono ragazzi speciali, sei fortunato ad averli come amici”

“Lo so”

Filippo voleva andarsene, il più in fretta possibile. Più stava vicino ad Elia, più era sicuro che avrebbe ceduto e gli avrebbe permesso di riavvicinarsi a lui.

“Come sta Chris?”

La faccia che fece Filippo a quella domanda, fece pentire subito Elia, come gli era saltato in mente di chiedergli del suo ex, che era il motivo per cui aveva dato in escandescenze e l’aveva lasciato?

“Alti e bassi. Stasera abbiamo in programma una maratona di Grey’s Anatomy, anche se francamente non riesco a capire come possa aver voglia di vedere quel tipo di cose, nelle sue condizioni”

Filippo cercava di essere naturale, anche se parlare di Chris con Elia era la cosa più strana del mondo.

“Forse è un modo per esorcizzare la paura”

“Può essere, la gente reagisce nel modo più strano, quando ha paura…”

Lo guardava dritto negli occhi, ed Elia colse subito la stoccata. Era vero, lui aveva avuto paura di averlo perso, ed aveva reagito in un modo sconsiderato.

“Io…vorrei non averti detto quello che ho detto…e vorrei non aver fatto quello che ho fatto”

“Cosa, esattamente? Avermi lasciato senza neanche farmi parlare, o esserti scopato la ragazza bionda quella sera stessa?”

Era una pugnalata. Naturale che Filippo glielo rinfacciasse, ma Elia non era comunque preparato al dolore. Era stato male anche lui per quello, non appena si era reso conto di quello che aveva fatto, era scappato via in preda al panico ed era finito a piangere insieme ai senza tetto sotto un ponte per tutta la notte.

Era in preda alla nausea, si faceva schifo da solo, e non poteva pretendere che Filippo non lo trovasse ripugnante. Soprattutto perché poi l’aveva rifatto, non sapeva neppure lui per quante volte, e sicuramente lui lo sapeva, da sua sorella o dai ragazzi.

“Tutte e due”

“Sai che Chris voleva conoscerti?”

Elia alzò lo sguardo e trovò il coraggio di guardare Filippo, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, che lo fissava con un’espressione imperscrutabile. Nei mesi in cui erano stati insieme, era diventato bravo ad interpretare i suoi sguardi, ma quando Filippo non voleva farti sapere cosa pensava davvero, ecco che indossava la sua maschera, e allora il muro diventava invalicabile.

“Quando ci siamo visti, quel pomeriggio, e mi ha detto della sua situazione e delle sue intenzioni, mi ha anche chiesto di poterti incontrare. Voleva conoscere il ragazzo di cui gli avevo parlato e che mi rendeva così felice…”

“Sono stato davvero un idiota”

“Sì, lo sei stato. Ma non possiamo farci niente, e io sono stanco di piangere per te, quando invece dovrei farlo per lui e quello che sta per succedere. Perciò, per favore, se non hai altro da dirmi, lasciami andare”

“Non voglio lasciarti andare…”

“L’hai deciso tu, un mese fa. Assumiti la responsabilità delle tue azoni, Elia. Usale come esperienza per il futuro, così forse eviterai di rendere infelice qualcun’altro”

Non voleva essere così duro con lui. Gli costava un’immensa fatica sbattergli in faccia tutta la sofferenza che gli aveva causato nelle settimane passate, ma Elia doveva crescere, e molto, se voleva davvero tornare con lui.

Lo sapeva fin dall’inizio che sarebbe successo, che l’inesperienza di Elia sarebbe venuta fuori alla prima difficoltà, ma aveva sperato che il sentimento che li univa fosse più forte di tutto.

E invece si era ritrovato come aveva predetto quella sera di Capodanno di tanti mesi prima: quello con il cuore spezzato alla fine della storia.

Ok, anche Elia era a pezzi, non faticava a vederlo e Giovanni e Niccolò gliel’avevano confermato. Ma non poteva davvero pensare che bastasse un “mi dispiace” per cancellare le parole dette, e soprattutto il tradimento fisico.

E comunque, questo non era proprio il momento per pensare a rimettere insieme i cocci, aveva troppe cose per la testa.

“Io non voglio qualcun’altro…ma so che non potrò mai riaverti come prima…e mi dispiace, mi dispiace da morire”

“Dispiace anche a me”

Filippo si alzò, non poteva reggere oltre. 

Tese una mano ad Elia, per aiutarlo ad alzarsi…era una specie di pace? Non sapeva come interpretare quel gesto, ma aveva disperatamente bisogno di un contatto fisico con Filippo, perciò la prese e si fece tirare su.

Erano faccia a faccia, ora, vicini come non accadeva da tempo, e la tensione si poteva tagliare con il coltello.

Filippo mise una mano sulla guancia d Elia, e il suo sguardo si addolcì.

“Cerca di avere più cura di te, me lo prometti?”

Elia annuì.

“Bene. Ci vediamo, Elia”

Al sentire il suo nome uscire di nuovo dalla bocca di Filippo, tutto il film della loro storia passò in un secondo davanti ai suoi occhi, ed Elia avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, baciarlo, tenerlo con lui. E invece lo vide andarsene, forse per sempre, dalla sua vita. 

Aveva detto “ci vediamo”, ma poteva non significare niente…non l’aveva perdonato, era chiaro, e ora aveva altre priorità. Eppure un piccolo seme di speranza si insinuò nel suo cuore.

Si sarebbe dato da fare per rimediare ai casini che aveva combinato nell’ultimo mese, sarebbe diventato una persona migliore, avrebbe dimostrato a Filippo, se gliene avesse dato la possibilità, che aveva fatto buon uso dei suoi errori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo quasi alla fine...
> 
> Ancora un capitolo triste, domani. E poi l'epilogo Lunedì.
> 
> Poi da settimana prossima solo cose allegre, perchè ho davvero il cuore a pezzi per aver dovuto far litigare così pesantemente i miei Elippo!


	14. 16/12/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lo faremo insieme, ci sono io con te”

Elia mantenne la promessa fatta a se stesso, e si rimise in sesto, con l’aiuto dei Contrabbandieri, di Niccolò e, cosa del tutto inaspettata, di Eleonora, che aveva capito quanto i sentimenti del fratello fossero ancora forti per lui, e quanto Elia si stesse impegnando per cercare di meritarsi una seconda possibilità.

Aveva recuperato i compiti e le interrogazioni mancate, risollevando la media in modo stupefacente. Non toccava più neanche una birra, non andava alle feste e aveva cercato, a volte con successo, alte meno, di chiedere scusa alle persone che aveva ferito con il suo comportamento.

Insomma, un Elia nuovo che non dispiaceva affatto ai suoi amici, anche se gli mancava il sarcasmo e la battuta pronta che ancora non aveva del tutto recuperato.

Tramite Eleonora, erano sempre aggiornati anche sulla situazione di Chris, che come previsto era peggiorata inesorabilmente. E sempre lei li avvisò il giorno in cui morì.

Decisero che sarebbero andati al funerale, anche se solo Niccolò l’aveva effettivamente conosciuto, una volta che Filippo l’aveva portato in università e si erano incontrati, perché volevano stare vicino al loro amico.  
Elia non l’aveva presa bene, era di nuovo a pezzi e Giovanni non era del tutto sicuro che fosse una buona idea che ci fosse anche lui. Ma aveva detto che se la sentiva, e non discussero oltre della cosa.

Filippo era in prima fila, con Eleonora e i suoi due migliori amici. C’erano molti ragazzi, oltre ai genitori e qualche conoscente adulto. Elia riconobbe anche i Sava, e Sara gli fece un sorriso, quando lo vide.  
Verso la fine della funzione, il prete chiamò Filippo per un discorso.

Salì verso il leggio e si guardò intorno. Quando vide i ragazzi, un piccolo sorriso si aprì sulle sue labbra, ed Elia sorrise di rimando. Aveva un aspetto orribile, si capiva che aveva pianto, ma cercava comunque di mantenere un tono leggero.

“Io ho pensato molto a quello che avrei voluto dire oggi…avevo anche scritto qualcosa, ma poi ho deciso che sarebbe stato meglio parlare con il cuore, di come mi sento in questo momento”

Fece un profondo respiro, chiuse gli occhi un istante e si appoggiò con le braccia al leggio.

“Cercherò di usare un linguaggio appropriato, perché so che Don Giuseppe è più disturbato dalle parolacce che non dal fatto che io e Chris siamo gay” si girò per sorridere al prete, che confermò, ricambiando il sorriso. 

E subito l’atmosfera in chiesa si fece meno pesante.

“Io sono…arrabbiato. E mi dispiace ma non posso proprio capire il disegno che ci può essere dietro alla morte di un ragazzo di 21 anni che avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto di vivere e diventare vecchio, come chiunque altro. Probabilmente passerò i prossimi giorni, le prossime settimane, i prossimi mesi a chiedermi perché? Perché proprio a lui? E so già che non mi darò risposta”

Filippo tolse lo sguardo dalla bara di Chris, e si soffermò su sua sorella, su Cristina e Stefano, i suoi migliori amici che avevano condiviso questi ultimi mesi con lui, minuto per minuto e che ora erano distrutti come lui. Guardò i genitori di Chris, composti com’erano sempre stati, e poi guardò i suoi amici.  
Giovanni era molto serio e lo guardava, Luchino teneva la testa bassa, Martino aveva quei suoi occhi da cerbiatto impaurito e stringeva forte la mano di Niccolò, che aveva le guance bagnate di lacrime. E poi c’era Elia, che aveva gli occhi chiusi e la testa sollevata verso il soffitto.

“L’unica cosa che attutisce il dolore per aver perso una delle persone più importanti della mia vita, è la consapevolezza che se n’è andato come aveva voluto, che ho potuto stargli vicino ed aiutarlo quando ne ha avuto bisogno e che mi ha insegnato tante cose, nel modo in cui ha affrontato tutto questo.  
Non dimenticherò mai che aveva un sorriso sulle labbra, quando se n’è andato, mentre gli stringevo la mano. Lui era in pace con il mondo, e aveva lasciato me e noi tutti che gli abbiamo voluto bene nella disperazione.  
Ma gli abbiamo promesso che non avremmo pianto, e anche se qualcuno non sta mantenendo la promessa” e sorrise rivolto a Eleonora e ai suoi migliori amici “so che non potremo fare a meno di sorridere, pensando a lui, quando sarà passato il dolore.  
Ciao, Chris. Grazie per avermi insegnato l’amore, per avermi fatto capire chi ero quando nemmeno io l’avevo capito, per avermi fatto vedere il dolore sotto una luce diversa, come un’opportunità per fare cose che altrimenti non avresti mai fatto. Grazie di aver fatto parte della mia vita, ti voglio bene…buon viaggio”

Un applauso spontaneo partì dai ragazzi presenti, e presto contagiò tutti, mentre Filippo scendeva per andare ad abbracciare i genitori di Chris e poi riprendere il suo posto.

Fuori dalla chiesa, i ragazzi aspettavano in silenzio che Filippo salutasse un’ultima volta Chris e i suoi, e quando andò da loro, lo abbracciarono senza dire una parola, perché non ce n’era bisogno.

“Dov’è Elia?”

“E’ rimasto dentro, ha detto che voleva rimanere ancora un attimo…”

Martino sorrise a Filippo, e gli fece un cenno con la testa verso la chiesa e lui entrò.

Si sedette accanto a Elia, che guardava un punto imprecisato davanti a sé, mentre due inservienti stavano iniziando a sistemare.

“Che c’è, hai una crisi mistica? Mi devo preoccupare?”

Cercò di alleggerire una situazione che altrimenti sarebbe stata difficile da sopportare. Voleva mantenere la promessa fatta a Chris di non piangere, ma vedere Elia così fragile gli faceva stringere il cuore.

Per fortuna lui sorrise, e Filippo si sentì meglio.

“No, no…stavo solo, boh, non lo so…pregando, forse?”

“Tu, pregando?”

“Beh, una volta andavo in chiesa, da piccolo”

“Ok…vuoi che ti lasci da solo?”

“No…no…”

Rimasero un momento in silenzio, senza guardarsi, ma tanto vicini che le loro ginocchia si stavano toccando e Filippo non riuscì a resistere all’impulso di prendere la mano di Elia ed intrecciarla alla sua. 

Lui immediatamente la strinse, e si trovò a ringraziare Dio, nella sua testa, perché gli stava dando una seconda possibilità con la persona che amava sopra ogni cosa. E poco importava se erano due maschi che si tenevano per mano in una chiesa cattolica, l’amore era amore, era sicuro che lassù non facevano distinzioni.

“Non devi andare con lui?”

“No, vanno direttamente in aeroporto, i suoi lo riportano a Philadelphia. Ti va di fare due passi?”

Finalmente, Elia si girò e si guardarono. Per lui, era come se il tempo non fosse passato. Negli occhi di Filippo vedeva le stesse cose che l’avevano fatto innamorare praticamente nell’istante in cui l’aveva visto la prima volta a casa di Martino, un anno esatto fa. E anche se le cicatrici erano evidenti sul viso di tutti e due, e ci sarebbe voluto tempo perché sbiadissero, Elia era convinto che si fossero lasciati il peggio alle spalle, e che potevano ricominciare da capo.

“Certo”

Uscirono dalla chiesa tenendosi per mano, e i ragazzi ed Eleonora non poterono fare ameno di sorridere, vedendoli così.

“Noi andiamo a fare due passi, qualcuno di voi può portare Ele a casa?”

“Ci pensiamo noi” disse Martino che era il più felice e sollevato di tutti per la piega che stavano prendendo le cose. E anche se Elia si sarebbe allontanato da lui, una volta riavuto Filippo, non poteva non essere contento che, anche per loro, com’era stato per lui e Niccolò, l’amore si stava dimostrando più forte di tutti gli ostacoli.

Non avevano una meta precisa, Filippo voleva solo camminare, respirare l’aria fresca e pungente di quel pomeriggio, finalmente libero dal peso che aveva schiacciato il suo cuore e la sua vita negli ultimi mesi. Voleva stare con Elia, anche senza dire niente, perché la sola cosa che contava era che si stavano scoprendo di nuovo, che la scintilla, quando si erano presi per mano, era ancora lì, come la prima volta che si erano baciati.

“Oggi è il 16 Dicembre” se ne uscì Elia a un certo punto.

“Lo so bene”

“Il giorno in cui ci siamo conosciuti”

“Mi ricordo ogni dettaglio, e non potrò mai scordarmi la tua faccia quando Martino ti ha chiamato e tu ti sei girato verso di me…non avevo mai visto nessuno arrossire così tanto!”

Elia rise, si ricordava perfettamente tutto anche lui “Stavi per farmi rovesciare tutti gli spaghetti, ‘tacci tua!”

Anche Filippo rise. Lo sapeva che l’aveva colpito subito, esattamente com’era stato per lui. Ma finchè Elia non era andato da lui a Capodanno, aveva derubricato il tutto ad una cotta, un’infatuazione senza importanza. Si era illuso, sminuendo la cosa, di mettersi al riparo dall’innamorarsi di lui…ma evidentemente aveva proprio sbagliato questa volta.

“Non me lo sarei mai perdonato...ora posso dirtelo, è la tua carbonara di quella sera che mi ha fatto innamorare di te!”

“Non ci credo...”

“Ok, forse è un po’ esagerato, però mi hai colpito subito. Qualcosa dentro di me mi ha detto che non avrei avuto scampo…che tu saresti stato in qualche modo importante, per quanto tentassi di ignorare il tutto”

“Io non ho smesso un secondo di pensare a te da quel momento. E non sai quante volte ho ringraziato dentro di me Martino per averti invitato, quella sera”

Arrivarono in un piccolo parco e si appoggiarono ad un muretto, la mano sempre fermamente intrecciata una all’altra.

“Possiamo far finta che questi due mesi e mezzo non ci siano mai stati, e ricominciare?”

Filippo scosse la testa.

“Far finta di niente non è mai una buona cosa. Dobbiamo parlarne, invece, discuterne e capire perché siamo arrivati a farci così tanto male”

Aveva ragione, Elia lo sapeva. Solo che non aveva idea di come poter affrontare la cosa. Ma sapeva che lo doveva a Filippo, perché, nonostante tutto, era lì con lui, e se aveva accettato anche quel lato orribile di se stesso che aveva mostrato nel momento peggiore, allora voleva dire che lo amava davvero. 

“Non sono sicuro di essere in grado di farlo”

“Lo faremo insieme, ci sono io con te”


	15. Epilogo - 31/12/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il loro destino era stare insieme. Era inevitabile. Erano l’uno la fiamma che alimentava il fuoco dell’altro, non si sarebbero mai estinti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'epilogo è breve, ma ci voleva.  
> Ricominciano da dove avevano iniziato, nell'ultimo giorno dell'anno.

Ci furono molti pomeriggi, serate e nottate insonni spese a parlare, a raccontarsi tutto, le sensazioni, i sentimenti, le emozioni, le paure, la rabbia, il dolore che avevano provato in quei mesi di separazione. 

Ci furono occhi alzati al cielo, pianti, allontanamenti e ritorni, ma avevano messo tutte le carte in tavola, e ora davvero non restava che decidere se valeva la pena o meno di ricominciare la partita.

Se ne stavano sdraiati uno accanto all’altro, tenendosi per mano, in camera di Filippo, nel tardo pomeriggio dell’ultimo giorno dell’anno, senza dire una parola.

“E’ tutto a posto, vero?” disse Elia, girando la testa per guardare Filippo, che continuava a fissare il soffitto “Io e te…stiamo bene, giusto?”

Filippo si girò. Percepiva la tensione nel corpo e nella voce di Elia.

“Sì, sì certo, stiamo bene, direi…”

Elia trasse un profondo respiro. Aveva temuto che, nonostante gli avesse completamente aperto il suo cuore, Filippo avrebbe potuto decidere che non lo rivoleva.

“Bene, perché io non voglio più sentirmi come negli ultimi mesi…non voglio più stare male…non voglio più stare senza di te”

Le lacrime scendevano senza che lui potesse impedirlo, la voce rotta dai singhiozzi.

E Filippo non ebbe la minima esitazione. Si stese sopra di lui e prese il suo viso tra le mani, baciando via le lacrime dalle guance di Elia.

“Ehi, ehi…neppure io voglio più stare senza di te. Basta piangere. Abbiamo commesso un sacco di errori, ma ora sono sicuro che non ci cascheremo di nuovo. Dobbiamo parlare di più, avere più fiducia, rischiare magari un litigio ma non dirci mai più neanche una mezza bugia. Ok?”

Elia annuì.

“Ti amo Filippo, ti amo tanto”

Filippo sorrise, ed Elia smise finalmente di piangere.

“Ti amo anch’io, non ho smesso un secondo di amarti neanche quando non stavamo insieme”

Questa volta, lo baciò sulla bocca, e tutte le sensazioni che aveva provato quella stessa notte di un anno prima riemersero in quel bacio lento.   
Il timore si lasciarsi andare, il timore di soffrire di nuovo innamorandosi della persona sbagliata. L’incapacità di controllarsi perché Elia aveva risvegliato la sua passione come nessuno prima di allora.   
La bellezza di avere tra le braccia il ragazzo più incredibile che avesse mai conosciuto.   
L’ebrezza che essere il suo primo tutto gli procurava.

Era stata una montagna russa di emozioni, la loro storia, e di certo non avrebbe mai potuto pensare ad un finale del genere. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di poterlo amare ancora di più, ritrovandosi dopo una rottura che era stata peggio dei suoi peggiori incubi.

“Fai l’amore con me…”

Elia lo guardava con i suoi occhi grandi, e poteva leggerci dentro quello che lui voleva dire con quelle parole: “riprendimi, e non lasciarmi mai più”.

E fecero l’amore come se fosse la prima volta, lentamente, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo per riscoprirsi, per riprendere possesso del proprio territorio, quando i loro vestiti erano ormai abbandonati sul pavimento intorno al letto.   
Ma al tempo stesso, era come se non fosse mai successo niente, come se il tempo si fosse fermato a quel loro ultimo weekend d’amore in Umbria. Perché i loro corpi erano fatti per amarsi, loro erano fatti per amarsi.

Il loro destino era stare insieme. Era inevitabile. Erano l’uno la fiamma che alimentava il fuoco dell’altro, non si sarebbero mai estinti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me!   
> Mi sono fatta il regalo di finire questa storia che, devo dire, mi ha preso tantissimo. 
> 
> Amo questi due quasi quanto Martino e Niccolò, e di sicuro non smetterò di scriverne. 
> 
> Ma dopo la fatica di una storia così lunga e complessa, ora ho deciso di fare storie più brevi, e che coinvolgano un po' tutti i ragazzi e magari anche qualcun'altro, esplorando le amicizie, vecchie e nuove, probabili e improbabili, e non solo le storie d'amore.  
> Perciò da domani partirà una nuova serie che raccoglierà tutte le storie che mi verranno in mente sull'universo SKAM Italia.
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che sono arrivati con me alla fine dei miei "Elippo minuto per minuto". Spero vi sia piaciuto leggerli come a me è piaciuto scriverli.
> 
> Grazie di <3!!


End file.
